


Coliver Mpreg Season 3

by BlushingPeach



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Lots of blood mentioned, M/M, Major Spoilers, Miscarriage Scare, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mpreg, Mpreg Connor, Panic, Season 3, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, coliver - Freeform, pregnant connor, scared connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingPeach/pseuds/BlushingPeach
Summary: SPOILERS for season 3 IN SUMMARY: this was originally called ScareInstead of Connor going to Annalise's house or being with Thomas the night Wes was murdered he was at the hospital already due to a miscarriage scare.This starts at episode 9 and will continue through season 3 then it's gonna focus on non canon baby time and prego Connor cause who doesn't wanna see that?





	1. Who's Dead?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First coliver fic, this fandom has VERY little mpreg! I love mpreg though so here ya go sorry if I missed a tag just tell me in the comments nicely :) this story is going to have a lot of dialogue straight from the show

After ditching Laurel and Asher after leaving Michaela's apartment, Connor decided that maybe going to see Thomas wasn't such a good idea. Asher's voice booming bros before hoes! Echoed through his head as he sent a quick message to Thomas saying that he couldn't make it to the bar. 

He walked back to campus letting himself sober up a little. He was feeling even more tired than usual and he knew it wasn't because of the drinks since he had been feeling that way for weeks now. He chalked it up to the stress of school and all the shit going on with Annalise. 

When he reached the campus Connor climbed into the back seat of his car deciding to take a quick nap. He couldn't go to Michaela's and he didn't want to go to Oliver's so his car would have to do. 

Connor closed his eyes and curled up on the seat trying to fall asleep. He still couldn't close his eyes without seeing Sam's vacant gaze, or Sinclair's body splattering onto the concrete in front of him, but he figured he'd never be able to get rid of the images so he had to just live with it. 

So with his mind made up and focused, Connor forced his mind to relax enough to fall into a fitful sleep. 

••••

"Oh god" Connor groaned as he woke up in the back seat of his car. The seatbelt was digging into his back causing a sharp pain to travel up his spine. 

He sat up carefully as he became aware of his stomach painfully cramping. His hand found his lower stomach rested there as if it could make the pain go away. 

"What the hell?" He groaned as he felt a sensation similar to his bladder releasing.

Connor apprehensively looked down at his pants which now felt wet. He reached over with a shaky hand to open the car door and stepped out carefully. 

Still completely confused, he turned around and looked at the seat to see smears of blood where he had been sitting. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at his pants again only to see blood starting to stain the crotch area. 

"W-what?" he whispered as he began to panic not understanding what was happening to him. 

Connor pressed a shaky hand against his jeans and pulled it back to see bright red blood staining his skin. His vision became fuzzy as he remembered all the blood on the floor of Annalise's house surrounding Sam's lifeless body. 

Quickly, Connor closed the door to the back seat and opened the drivers seat. He got into the car, grimacing at the squish of blood as he sat down. 

His heart was pounding erratically as he began to drive. His skin felt sweaty and he could feel the steady flow of blood down his legs and into his shoes. 

He didn't have anyone to call seeing as they were all drunk or busy, and it wasn't like they'd pick up anyways. Whenever Connor really needed them they were never there for him. 

Connor parked the car at the hospital calmly and stepped out onto the pavement. The cool chill of the night hit his wet pants and sent shivers up his sweaty skin. 

"When did it get dark out?" He wondered and wiped some sweat of off his forehead.

He began walking slowly to the emergency room area of the hospital. The automatic doors opened for him causing a breeze to hit him in the face as he walked to the reception desk shaking slightly.

The nurse sat at the desk looked up at him with a smile before taking in his appearance. Her smile fell and she stood up quickly. 

"Sir------bleeding" she spoke but Connor couldn't even hear her as he was pushed down onto a wheelchair and pushed into a room. 

His body felt tense and cold and just wrong. His mind wasn't catching up to what was going on around him and he couldn't make out what everyone was shouting. He didn't even realize they had stripped him off his clothes and traded them for a gown until he felt cool air hit his legs. 

"W-what's happening?" He asked a nurse who gave him a sad smile. 

"Just try to breathe normally sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" she spoke gently as another nurse worked to clean up his legs. 

"Connor Walsh" he answered her quickly. 

"We think you're experiencing a miscarriage" she elaborated causing Connor's eyes to widen and his heart rate to pick up. 

"W-wait no" he stuttered still not understanding what was happening. 

"I-I'm I'm not pre--I can't be" he continued starting to become hysterical as his breaths became more uneven. 

"Just try to relax we have an OB coming up to perform an ultrasound that's the only way we can confirm" the nurse told him calmly. 

"Is there anyone I can call?" She asked him sympathetically. 

Connor wanted to--no needed to call Oliver but he couldn't make himself say the other mans name. He couldn't pull him into this too especially if he was having a miscarriage it would just hurt him. 

"No" he muttered as he began taking deep breaths to try to get his breathing back under control. 

He knew he needed to calm down since this was a situation he couldn't control.  He needed to put on a brave face now so he could break down in private later. With this in mind, Connor decided to lay back on the bed and close his eyes. He focused on his breathing and not on the feel of the nurse cleaning blood off of his legs. 

He hadn't seen that much blood since Annalise gotten shot and he never wanted to see that much blood again. 

"Mr. Walsh?" He was dragged out of his thoughts by a doctor pushing a machine. He tracked her movements with his eyes as she set it up next to the bed. 

"I'm here to do an ultrasound" she smiled tightly as she gestured to the machine. Connor looked away from her and decided to stare at the door. 

"It will show me if you did in fact have a miscarriage or if the baby still has a heartbeat" she explained making Connor scoff. 

"There was so much blood there's no way the bab--it's still alive" he muttered as he turned to stare blankly at her. She sighed and began to turn on the machine. 

"Lets just check and see" she spoke as she held up the ultrasound wand. Connor let her pull up his gown and smear gel onto his abdomen all while frowning. 

There was no point in checking just to see that it was dead. Of course it would be dead because it was in Connor and Connor damned anything he touched. Just look at Oliver working for Annalise now, or Paxton who killed himself because of Connor. 

Even if the thing was still alive Connor would no doubt fuck up at some point he just wasn't cut out for parenthood or relationships. 

"Would you like a tissue?" The doctor asked quietly as she searched the screen. Connor cleared his throat and quickly wiped the tear tracks off of his face before glaring at the floor again with a shake of his head. 

He couldn't even begin to think about Oliver. He lied to the man about so many things, murder being at the top of that list but he knew he wouldn't be able to lie about this. This was on a whole different level and Connor knew the guilt would eat him alive. 

Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump 

Connors eyes shot to the screen and then to the doctor who was smiling widely at him. He shook his head at her in disbelief but she nodded. 

"The heart beat is strong Mr. Walsh" she grinned happily. 

Connors head was spinning. He expected to be told it had indeed been a miscarriage. He did not however, expect to hear a loud and healthy heartbeat. 

"Are you sure?" He asked her strangely calm. She nodded and continued to stare at the screen. 

"You had a subchorionic hemorrhage that's what caused all that blood but the baby is perfectly fine" she assured him. 

"I drank a lot... did that cause this?" He asked her already feeling extremely guilty. 

"It could have but there really isn't any research as to why this happens, you just need to quit drinking, rest, no sex, no stress, and we'll see how that goes" she explained. 

"No sex?" He asked trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. 

"I recommend strict pelvic rest" she nodded as she handed him a tissue to wipe his stomach with. 

"The bleeding may continue for a couple days but that's normal" she assured him. 

"Here's your clothes" she said as she handed him a plastic bag with his bloody pants in it. Connor grimaced and took it slowly. 

"Do you have a spare set of clothes to wear?" She asked and Connor nodded. 

"In my car" he sighed and swung his legs over the bed to stand. 

"Take it easy Mr. Walsh" she smiled and he nodded. 

••••

Connor opened the door of his car up and grimaced at the sight of blood on the seats. He leaned over the center console and opened the glove box. He pulled out some tissues and began cleaning the mess up. 

Once it was all wiped up he grabbed his extra clothes from the trunk and the pile of tissues off the seat and made his way back into the hospital. 

His hands were still shaking as he turned the lock on the bathroom stall. He leaned against it with a heavy sigh before shaking it off and pulling off the dirty clothes in exchange for clean ones. 

He took a few steadying breaths before unlocking the door and dumping his bloody jeans into the garbage. 

I just need to relax and hide this just like everything else, it's just another lie until I can figure out when to tell Oliver. 

Connor nodded to himself and left the bathroom. As he was walking into the reception area for the ER he recognized the forms of Asher, Bonnie, Michaela and most importantly Oliver standing and talking loudly. They all looked completely frazzled and out of their minds with worry. 

Oh shit do they know??Connor asked himself as he took a deep breath and walked towards them. 

"Just tell us who it is!" Asher yelled making Connor walk faster. 

"Is Connor dead?" He heard Oliver ask Bonnie as he stepped behind him. 

"Ollie?" He called out sounding unsure causing the taller man to spin around and pull him against his chest. 

"Connor" Oliver breathed out sounding so relieved. 

Connor squeezed him back and closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to the other mans shoulder. 

Oliver had no idea how much Connor needed a hug after The night he had been having. He pulled away from Olivers arms and looked to Bonnie. 

"Who's dead?" He asked confusion written all over his face. 

••••


	2. We're Bad People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty canon compliant with episode 10 I took a lot of dialogue straight from it I just twisted some things to make mpreg Connor fit

"Connor it's Annalise, I need all of you to come to the house" 

Connor swallowed hard as he lowered the phone from his ear and leaned against the cool wall of the hospital building. When Michaela had given him his phone, which he had unwittingly left on her couch the day before, he wasn't expecting to see a missed voicemail from Annalise. 

The worst part was that in the voicemail she asked him to go to her house, where Wes was murdered. Maybe if he had gotten the message the day before he would of went and potentially saved Wes from his horrible fate. 

The whole situation exhausted him. He was tired, so tired that he swore he could feel it deep in his bones. The only thing that was keeping him awake was the cold air of the early morning hitting his skin. 

He was still in denial that Wes was dead. It hadn't sunk in and on top of everything else that had happened the night before he wasn't sure if it was every going to really sink in. 

Michaela and Asher had left earlier when Bonnie told them to go home and Oliver had said that he wanted to be alone. Connor really didn't want to be alone but he didn't really have a choice. 

A small part of his mind reminded him that he wasn't going to be actually alone for another seven months. However the more cynical part of his mind reminded him that he would most definitely fuck it all up much before the seven months were up.  

Connor rubs his eyes tiredly before deleting the voicemail and stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He couldn't think about Annalise or Wes or murder right now. The doctor told him that he couldn't be stressed and even if he didn't think he would be able to pull off the pregnancy he wasn't cruel and he wouldn't purposefully fuck it up. 

With that in mind he crossed the parking lot and unlocked his car. The seats were clean thanks to his quick clean up the night before. He couldn't even tell that he was bleeding out all over them only hours before. He climbed in and turned the heat on high hoping it would warm him up a little. 

Numbly, he began to drive to Michaela's apartment. He would've much rather went straight to Olivers but he didn't want to make the other man mad or push him too much. He decided that he would go see him later to talk things out. 

••••

After fighting with Michaela about Wes, Connor got into the shower and imagined cleaning off all the bad things that had been happening. 

He looked down at the drain to see a little blood being washed away. He began to panic a little at the sight but quickly calmed down when he remembered that the doctor had told him that he might bleed a little for a few days. 

Still feeling a little shaky, he got dressed and left the apartment quietly and got back into his car. 

On the way to Olivers apartment Connor couldn't help but notice his hand kept pressing against his abdomen. The idea of a baby was a terrifying reality that Connor did not want to think about. Especially when Connor and Oliver weren't on the best terms with each other. Not to mention all the murders and cover ups that went on around him. 

He had no room for a baby in his life and his mind couldn't comprehend it so he'd just have to ignore it for awhile or at least until everything with Wes simmered down a little. 

Connor parked his car in his usual spot before locking it and making his way into Olivers building. He walked slowly to apartment 303 and knocked on the door. Oliver unlocked the door and left it open for Connor to come in. 

"I told you I want to be alone" he muttered as he walked towards the windows. 

"I know I just didn't know if you really meant that" Connor spoke feeling unsure. He looked around at the place he used to call home and then Oliver who seemed to be acting weird. 

"What's going on Ollie?" He asked Oliver who was still not facing him. 

Oliver turned as he started to speak, "Annalise asked me to delete everything on her phone last night, before I knew Wes was dead" he finished and waited for Connor's reaction. Connor took a deep breath and held it. 

"That means she did this right?" 

"No" Connor said as he looked away from Oliver trying to figure out what to say. 

"You told Bonnie you thought she did it" Oliver argued looking nervous. 

"Yeah I was wrong, she's being framed" 

"Or maybe you're lying to me like you lied to me the night of the bonfire" Oliver stated with a stern face. Connor gulped and held his breath at what the older man was insinuating. 

"Sam Keating went missing that night" Oliver paused and swallowed thickly, "his remains were found a few weeks later...did you all do that?" He asked, dark eyes staring into Connors unwavering. 

Connor looked away and thought about what to reply to him with. He looked back up to see Oliver staring at him waiting for an answer. 

"Do you really wanna know?" 

"No because the minute that you tell me I'm guilty too right? Of conspiracy to commit murder, obstruction of justice" Oliver rattled off nervously while Connor watched in disbelief. 

He never wanted Oliver to figure out what they-- he had done but here he was being confronted with his past. 

"You could go to the police right now" Connor shrugged trying to look less nervous than he was. "Nobody would blame you" he continued. 

"I just want to be by myself right now" Oliver muttered making Connor panic. 

"Ollie look I'll stay we don't even have to talk!" Connor spoke desperately trying to keep what little grasp he had on Oliver. 

"Connor please" Oliver interrupted him looking desperate himself. 

They stared at each other for a minute before Connor took a deep breath and let it out before turning away from Oliver. 

"Fine I'll be at Michaela's" Connor muttered sounding wounded as he left Olivers apartment. He shut the door behind him and wiped his wet eyes before taking a deep breath to compose himself. 

No stress 

He reminded himself stupidly making himself laugh humorlessly. As if he could decide when he was stressed or not. Ever since he came to Middleton his natural state had been stressed and it was just getting worse and worse. 

His phone vibrated with a text from Michaela asking him to meet her and Asher at the hospital to see Laurel. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he decided to go anyway. 

He felt a little bad for Laurel, her being pregnant and all he could definitely relate. But he wasn't gonna go cry with her or try to make her feel better she made stupid decisions that got her into this mess just like the rest of them. 

•••• 

Connor was sat on a chair in Laurels hospital room watching Michaela and Asher baby her and sweet talk her. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Bon Bon said the police will be stopping by" Asher spoke from where he was standing next to the hospital bed. Connors ears perked up a little but he didn't make himself seem very interested. 

"Yeah they were here, they wanted me to tell them it was Annalise" Laurel mumbled as she readjusted herself on the hospital bed. 

"Did you?" Michaela asked her gently. 

"No" Laurel said like it was the obvious answer. Connor rolled his eyes. 

"Why not?" He asked as he rolled his head to look over at Laurel. Everyone in the room turned to look at him with incredulous looks on their faces but Connor ignored them and stood up from the chair. 

"Annalise wouldn't hurt Wes" Laurel mumbled tiredly looking right at Connor. 

Connor shrugged, "She would if he was gonna turn her in" he shrugged again, "She probably had Frank do it" he stated casually. 

"Connor" Michaela said a warning edge to her voice. 

"You're just protecting Frank cause the baby's his right?" He asked staring straight at Laurel. 

"Shut your mouth right now" Michaela warned him again but he refused to stop. He wasn't sure why maybe it was the stress of the whole situation or the guilt of noting being at the house maybe even the pregnancy, but he kept going. 

"Annalise wouldn't do this" Asher interjected. 

"Then why would she have Oliver delete everything from her phone?" Connor continued making Michaela look at him. 

"What're you talking about?" She asked as Laurel sat up. 

"She told him to clear her phone before he knew that Wes was dead" Connor said as he turned to Asher. 

"And now he might go to the police" he finished as he turned back to face Michaela and Laurel. 

"You have to stop him" Michaela said sounding a little panicked. 

"No" Connor shrugged. 

"Have you lost your mind?"

"We could go to jail" Asher and Michaela both spoke over each other. 

"How do you know that she didn't do this or if she's coming for one of us next?" Connor asked Asher as Michaela spoke up. 

"It was the Mahoney's Wes testified against them" she stated trying to sound sure of herself. 

"How do we know this wasn't you?" Asher asked Connor. 

"What?" Connor asked as he turned to face Asher. His palms began to sweat at the thought of him asking any questions. 

"Where were you last night?" Asher asked making Connor shuffle on his feet for a second before leaning closer to Asher. 

"I was with Thomas I told you" he lied hoping he'd believe him. 

"He'll verify that? because you haven't seemed that upset by this" Asher accused making Connor swallow. 

"You seriously think I did this?" Connor asked him giving him unwavering eye contact hoping he was being convincing. 

"Wes is dead and you're not upset at all!" Asher began to yell. 

Connor wanted to scream at him that the night before had been a nightmare for him too and not just because Wes died, but he didn't because they couldn't know. 

"Who's the person that started all this, it's always been him" Connor raised his voice ignoring Michaela's pleas for him to stop.

"So yeah maybe part of me is relieved that he's gone, he did kill someone after all so maybe this is just karma" he continued to rant as laurels small voice penetrated his ears. 

"The baby's Wes's" 

The room became silence as guilt flooded Connor. He was irrationally angry though so he decided to just blame it on the hormones. 

"Uh you should just get an abortion now cause waitlist isn't the type of father you want for your child" he spoke evenly even as guilt weighed him down. 

The next thing he knew he was laying on the hospital floor with a sore jaw due to Asher punching him. He continued to punch him as Michaela screamed for him to stop and Connor just egged him on and told him to keep punching him. At least the blows would cause pain and pain meant not being numb. 

He knew he shouldn't have said those awful things about Wes but hearing that Laurel was pregnant with Wes's baby made him feel even more guilty for not going to the house that night. He could have prevented whatever happened but he didn't. 

••••

Connor winced at the sting from Meggie cleaning the cuts on his face caused by Asher's fists. She looked at him sympathetically as she wiped the blood away from his forehead. 

"What did you do to him?" She asked him as she pulled the cloth away from the cut. He hesitated and looked away from her. 

"I assume there's a reason he went all frat boy on you" she spoke before pressing the gauze pad to his face again making him wince. 

"I said something stupid" he muttered avoiding her gaze. 

"Grief makes people do stupid things" she replied simply. Connor felt bad for her knowing that she had been with Wes before Laurel. 

"How are you?" He asked her hesitantly. 

She licked her lip before replying quietly. "I don't know" she gave him a tight smile before pulling the gauze away. 

"I should really be asking how you're doing" she said quietly with a look that scared Connor. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked attempting and failing at not sounding defensive. 

Meggie raised her brows and sat back on her stool before disposing of the bloody gauze. Connor tensed up and cleared his throat. 

"I was doing rounds on the OB floor last night when everyone started freaking out over a pregnant patient in the ED...it was you" she spoke calmly causing Connors eyes to widen. He sat up straighter and grabbed his coat before standing up and heading for the door. 

"I don't know what you're talking about" he lied biting his lip hard. 

"Look Connor, just take it easy okay? That fight with Asher couldn't have been good for you" she gave him a sympathetic look. He gave her a tight nod before leaving the room. 

••••

Connor tiredly stood up from the couch the later that day to answer the door at Michaela's apartment. He had been trying to get some sleep but obviously a nap just wasn't in the cards for him. 

He pulled open the door to see Oliver standing in front of him. Olivers eyes widened at the sight of Connor's cut up face. 

"Oh my god what happened?" He asked in a worried way that made Connor want to wrap his arms around him and shove his face into his neck. Instead he just shrugged. 

"I said some stuff I shouldn't of" he mumbled and motioned for Oliver to come in as he stepped out of the doorway. The other man stepped into the apartment before shutting the door.

"Where is everyone?" Oliver asked as Connor walked into the apartment. 

"Michaela's at the hospital... uh Asher is at Annalise's bail hearing" he explained with a sigh. 

"And you don't wanna go?" Oliver asked him as he turned to face him. 

Connor put his hands on his hips and looked at the ground. "I don't know what I want to happen to Annalise right now" he admitted before looking up at Oliver. 

"Cause you think she did it" he stated. 

"I don't know" Connor shrugged again. 

"Ollie you gotta go to the police" Connor practically begged. 

"No" 

"You can tell them that you cleared her phone because she threatened you" Connor suggested desperately. 

"She didn't" Oliver insisted. 

"You can get immunity"

"And what about you?" Oliver asked with desperation in his voice. 

"It doesn't matter" Connor insisted. 

"I'm not just gonna go turn you in" Oliver argued before being interrupted by Connor. 

"I'm gonna be fine!" Connor raised his voice, his eyes wet. 

"You're my life" Oliver choked out sadly. 

"Well you can find someone better!" Connor yelled as Oliver became more desperate. 

"Don't say that" Oliver raised his voice, his eyes wide at Connors words. 

Connor breathed deeply and decided that he needed to push Oliver away from his toxicity. He couldn't keep expecting him to be there for him when all it was doing was ruining Oliver. 

"I slept with Thomas" he blurted out feeling hopeless. The room became quiet as they both stared into each other's wet eyes. The lie left the room feeling heavy and he almost immediately wanted to take it back. 

"That's what I was doing last night I was sleeping with him, I wasn't at Asher's" he continued as he stepped closer to Oliver. 

"Do you still want to protect me?" He asked Oliver on the verge of a breakdown. 

Oliver sniffed while staring at Connor. Connor didn't want to hear his answer because if he said no at least Oliver would be free but Connor would be broken. 

"Of course" Oliver answered looking completely sure of his words. 

"Ollie" Connor muttered in disbelief. 

"You just slept with him to hurt me" Oliver tried to make sense of the information. 

"Yeah and I'm gonna continue to hurt you it's what I do, it's-it's who I am, it's who we all are we are bad people" Connor agreed trying desperately to make Oliver understand. 

"No no you aren't" Oliver argued. 

"I don't even care that Wes is dead, I don't honestly I don't, I feel nothing" Connor stated on the verge of crying as Oliver looked at him with pity. 

"I'm just broken and sick and I need all of this to stop so please, please just do what I never could" Connor begged as Oliver stepped towards him. 

"Y-you're bleeding" he sighed barely holding back tears as he reached up with a tissue to wipe the drop of blood from Connors face. 

"You can end all of this" Connor whispered as Oliver held the tissue against his skin. 

"Just be quiet" Oliver spoke as he took in the sad state of the younger man. 

"I-I just want to sleep" Connor whispered sounding broken and exhausted. 

"Here just lay down" Oliver sighed as he pulled the tissue away from Connors face and gently pulled him towards the couch. Connor let himself be pushed down on his back and watched as Oliver spread a blanket on top of him. 

"Just go to sleep okay? I'll see you tomorrow" Oliver gave him a gentle smile. Connor wanted to pull him down on top of him so he could feel his warmth but instead he let the other man press a kiss to his forehead before watching him leave the apartment. 

•••••

Later that night after getting a little sleep on the couch Connor had moved into Michaela's room and was currently under her soft and warm duvet on his laptop. 

Michaela was in the living room talking to who Connor presumed was Asher at the door. He rolled his eyes at the thought of him and continued to scroll through information on hemorrhaging during pregnancy. He was in the middle of an interesting article when he heard Michaela and Asher's footsteps coming into the bedroom. 

Connor quickly exited out of the tab and pulled up the news story he was watching earlier about Annalise's trial. He heard a knock on the door frame causing him to look up to see Asher and Michaela. Asher looked apologetic and Michaela looked relived that they were going to make up. 

"Hey" Asher smiled apologetically and kinda awkwardly. 

Connor wanted to be mad at him for punching him but in the end he knew he deserved it. Instead of being petty like he usually would be, he pulled the duvet back and waited for them to join him on the bed. 

Asher crawled in next to him and Michaela sat on the other side of Asher. It felt nice and familial, a feeling Connor hadn't felt for awhile. He was so comfortable he almost felt like he could let them in on his secret, just casually let it slip that Laurel wasn't the only one screwed. 

But in the end he decided to just keep his mouth shut. He could handle his own problems and besides he had kept bigger secrets than this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is episode 12/13 this still okay? This will get more focused on mpreg eventually


	3. Not Everything's About Annalise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains dialogue out of the show, I hope you like it :) comment and tell me your thoughts or what you hope to read in this if you wanna cause like I said it's gonna go through episode 15 but then I'm making it up from there so any ideas will help :)

After the meeting with the president of Middleton Connor ended up puking in a bush near his car. Morning sickness hadn't been a problem since he woke up in Michaela's bed earlier that morning feeling like death. 

Asher and Michaela were in the bathroom most likely taking a sexy shower together so Connor ended up having to puke in the sink. The whole situation had been a little too reminiscent of the night Sam had died. 

The nausea hadn't let up all day and Connor honestly didn't expect it to at this point. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. He hadn't been able to eat a full meal since breakfast the day before so he was feeling weak and exhausted on top of it all. 

He didn't think his mood could get any worse but the text message he received as he wiped vomit off of his mouth proved him wrong. He couldn't think of anything he wanted to do less than go meet with Michaela, Asher and Bonnie at Bonnie's house. 

This whole mess made him a special kind of exhausted. The kind of exhausted that wouldn't go away with sleep. He couldn't help but wonder if his life would have been better at this point if Oliver wouldn't have deleted his acceptance to Stanford. 

He desperately wanted to believe that it would be better at Stanford but the more rational part of his brain knew that Annalise would of never just let him go. With that in mind Connor got into his car and began the drive to Bonnie's house. 

••••

"Atwood's lying" Bonnie announced as Connor sat down in the arm chair gingerly trying not to upset his stomach. 

"They have evidence against Frank and if I can find it I can get Annalise released" she continued as Asher leaned on the back of the couch where Michaela was seated. Michaela let out a heavy sigh as she let her head drop into her hand. 

"You're tired and so am I but this helps us all" she finished. Connor wanted to laugh because he knew that things would always go bad as long as Annalise was involved. 

"What do you need?" Asher asked her always ready to help her out. 

"Call Oliver have him hack the DA" she responded making Connor perk up. 

"No" Connor answered automatically because he was not willing to get Oliver pulled back into this mess, he knew too much as it was. Michaela shot him a questioning look but he ignored it. 

"He did it for Annalise once already" 

"That was before" Connor answered calmly. 

"Before what?" Asher asked with a questioning look.

Connor paused before turning to him, "He knows about Sam". 

"How?" Michaela breathed out. 

"I told him" Connor replied cooly not really wanting to exaggerate.

"You what?---why would you do that?" Michaela and Asher spoke at the same time as they both gave Connor incredulous looks. 

"Because I'm an ass look he already promised he wouldn't go to the police" Connor sighed. 

"You believe that?" Michaela asked with a disbelieving look. 

"Well.." Connor adjusted himself in his seat as nausea creeped up on him again. "We haven't been arrested yet have we?" He asked them. 

"Thought things couldn't get any worse right?" He asked Bonnie wanting to laugh at his own words. If only they knew how screwed he was. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him---no" Connor interrupted Michaela. 

"You messed up now it's my job to fix it" she pushed. 

"How's that your job?" He asked her as he sat forward. 

"Who else is gonna be the grown up around here?" 

"Bon Bons here" Asher spoke up. 

"Oh is that what you were doing with the president this morning? Cause all I saw was an entitled crazy person" Connor argued choosing to ignore Asher. 

"I was saving our asses" Michaela argued back with her hand on her hip. 

"You were defending Annalise like she deserves it" Connor muttered angrily. 

He just couldn't wrap his mind around everyone's loyalty to Annalise. It was like they were all brainwashed children with Stockholm syndrome. He would never forgive her for giving the job to Oliver after she had promised she wouldn't. 

"If they sell her out like you know they want to do then we all go down" she yelled getting worked up. 

Connor shrugged, "maybe we should."

"No!" Michaela yelled firmly. 

"When are gonna stop helping Annalise when it only makes things worse?" Connor asked anyone listening. 

"You are the only one getting us in trouble right now" Michaela grumbled. 

"Wes is dead! Annalise probably killed him" 

"She didn't" Bonnie spoke up. 

"Oh sorry Frank did" Connor said sarcastically. 

"He's just taking the fall" Asher pointed out. 

"You would belie--"

"Listen!" Bonnie interrupted Connor loudly. 

"Annalise is a mess, she is losing it in there and I'm scared more than I should admit to you, so I need your help and so does she--and maybe you hate that and her... but it is your lives on the line here too--it's as simple as that" Bonnie finished quietly hoping they all understood how important this all was. 

Connor bit his lip and looked away from her. He didn't want to go to jail for obvious reasons, but now there was a baby in the equation he couldn't go to jail. As much as he hated the idea he had to help Bonnie help Annalise. 

•••• 

After going with Michaela and Asher to basically threaten Oliver into hacking the DA Connor felt worse than before. Not only was the morning sickness taking its toll, he could tell that Oliver was not happy about getting threatened by his friends. 

They hadn't even gotten to sit down and talk or have dinner together. Every time they were together they were arguing or talking about murder. Connor just wanted to open up to the other man about his predicament. Some take out and maybe even spooning on Olivers bed sounded really nice. 

But instead of doing either of those things, Connor found himself puking in the bathroom at the hospital. He had thankfully gotten away from Michaela and Asher right before he vomited all over the floor in the waiting room. 

They were at the hospital to visit Laurel again. Connor didn't exactly enjoy these visits because they caused his anxiety to sky rocket and in turn his morning sickness to act up. 

When he was finished puking his guts up he rinsed his mouth out with water and made his way to Laurels room where the others were. 

"Russia" he announced as he walked in and began to pace. "They don't extradite to the US" he explained. 

Michaela turned to him before speaking, "They don't like gay people there" she muttered. 

"Or black people---I'm assuming" Asher spoke up. 

"Well there has to be other countries that--"

"Don't google countries where we can seek asylum, the police might be tracking our phones" she pointed out. 

"All the more reason to do something" Connor said as Michaela sighed. 

"I'm serious we could-we could break Laurel out of here pick up Ollie and uber straight to the airport" Connor suggested hopefully. 

"My passports expired" Asher mumbled. 

"It's a hundred dollars to renew I didn't think I'd be able to travel anywhere for awhile" he continued. 

"Well there goes that plan" Michaela muttered sarcastically nodding to Connor. 

The room became quiet as everyone tried to think of a different plan. Connor thought about just leaving with Ollie and running away but he couldn't do that with a baby. 

"Meggie's acting sketchy" Laurel mumbled while fidgeting with the blanket on her lap. 

Connors eyes widened as he crossed his arms over his chest. Could Meggie have mentioned his secret to Laurel? Did everyone know and they just weren't mentioning it?

"She keeps visiting me, she brought me jello" she elaborated making Connors breathing even out a little. Thank god she hadn't spilled his secret. 

"Isn't that just nice?" Asher asked in his frat boy innocence. 

"Nice or sketchy" Laurel muttered. 

Connor could hear everyone in the room sigh as Michaela leaned on her arms against the end of Laurels bed. 

"How could we all be so stupid?" She asked out loud clearly extremely stressed out. After a long moment of silence Michaela stood up straight again. 

"Look let's just relax, worrying is just going to drive us all insane--more insane than we already are" Michaela announced as she pulled her jacket off and sat it on the chair in the corner of the room. 

"Relax? You're joking right? We're all probably going to be in jail by the end of the week you get that right?" Connor asked her as Laurel scooted over on the bed to make room. 

"Shut up Connor you and your whining isn't helping" she spoke calmly as she got under the blanket with Laurel and reached for the remote for the tv. 

"Sit down and get comfortable" she practically demanded making Connor roll his eyes but take off his jacket as told. 

He settled on the couch in front of Laurels bed and leaned against his palm as Asher moved his chair so he could see the tv better. Michaela turned on Golden Girls and sighed contently. 

"You should eat something you look like death, and believe me I've seen it" Asher joked lamely at Connor. 

"Shut up douche face" Connor threw back at him making Asher roll his eyes. 

Connor watched him stand up and leave the room before returning a few minutes later with some junk food from the snack machines. 

"Here just pick something" he muttered as he sat them all on the end of the bed. Connor sighed but looked at his choices anyways. 

A packet of strawberry pop tarts caught his eye so he grabbed it and tore open the foil packaging. He turned around to face the tv again as he took a timid bite out of the pastry hoping it wouldn't make him puke again. 

He sighed and swallowed the bite down and waited for a few minutes. It didn't seem to make him sick so he continued to eat it until the first piece was gone. He looked to the side where Asher was sitting and shot him an appreciative nod. Asher gave him a nod back and resumed watching the TV. 

As much as he didn't want to admit it hanging out and doing something so mundane like watching tv was nice. His mind could blank out for awhile and not think about anything that was causing him stress. 

His pop tart was long gone by the time Bonnie opened the door and stepped inside the small hospital room. Everyone sat up interested in what she was going to tell them. 

"Hey" she breathed looking stressed out. 

"How'd it go?" Michaela asked quietly. 

"She get the deal?" Connor asked with wide eyes hoping Bonnie would say yes. 

Instead of answering with the enthusiastic yes that Connor was hoping for Bonnie sadly shook her head no and averted her eyes to the ground.

"I need to talk to Laurel alone" she announced. 

"Why?" Asher asked the question everyone was silently wondering the answer to. 

"Just let me talk to her" she mumbled looking straight at Laurel. 

Connor took this as his cue to leave and was the first one up and out of the door. He disposed of his Poptart wrapper before making his way out of the hospital and into his car. 

He didn't want to spend the night on Michaela's couch again, he didn't feel well enough to do that. So with his mind made up began driving to Olivers apartment hoping he wouldn't still be mad about what had happened earlier. 

He walked down the hall to door 303 and knocked. Thank god his stomach was more settled than earlier or he would have been worried about puking on Olivers shoes from nerves. 

"Hey" he said quietly as Oliver opened the door. He didn't look extremely happy to see him but Connor wasn't expecting a warm welcome. 

"Hey... is Michaela behind you to threaten me again?" Oliver asked and turned away from Connor as he walked into his apartment. Connor sighed and silently followed him into the apartment before closing the door. 

"Can I say anything?....do anything?" He asked Oliver as the other man sat down on the couch. 

"Yeah you can tell me this is all just a terrible joke" Oliver spoke nervously. 

"Like the time my brother told me Mr. Gables got hit by a car and I cried for hours until he brought the cat into my bedroom and I learned all about April fools day" he finished with a nervous laugh as Connor sat down next to him. 

The room became silent as Connor tried to think of a way to make it all better. A hitch in Olivers voice alerted him that the other man was going to cry. 

"How have you been doing this?--get up in the morning and go to class, listen to me complain about my role" Oliver muttered. 

"You don't have a role" Connor said quietly earning a humorless laugh from Oliver. 

"See even that pretending like things can be normal again" Oliver said making Connor swallow thickly. 

"I don't know how you've been doing this--by yourself this whole time" he sighed. 

Connor nodded. "Now do you know why I wanted you to go to the police?" Connor asked, Oliver nodded. 

"You were right to break up with me" Connor mumbled as he looked at the ground. 

"Stop-"

"You wouldn't be in this mess if weren't for my big mouth" Connor sighed. 

"I made you tell me" Oliver pointed out. 

"I should've broken up with you Ollie" Connor told Oliver while looking straight into his eyes. Oliver looked down as he continued. 

"A long time ago, should've rejected you, or made you hate me but instead I just needed you" Connor explained as he looked up at Oliver. 

"I need you too" Oliver spoke seriously. Connor nodded liking the answer because it was nice to know that Oliver needed him too. At the same time however, he still felt selfish for wanting Oliver to need him. 

"Will you spoon me?" Oliver asked surprising Connor but he nodded anyways. 

Oliver laid down on the couch, Connor laying down behind him with an arm around him. It was kind of an awkward position seeing as Oliver was taller than Connor but he didn't really mind. Connor pressed his lips to Olivers shoulder and stared at the sad sight of the man with wet eyes. 

"Don't let go" 

"I won't" Connor answered as he adjusted himself so he was more pressed against the other man with his head pressed between Olivers shoulder blades. 

He could feel Oliver breathing a little shaky which made him feel awful. He hated seeing Oliver upset. He could take himself being upset but he never wanted to be the cause of Olivers sadness. 

Closing his eyes he breathed in Oliver and silently willed his eyes to dry up. Oliver needed to be comforted by him not the other way around right now. He'd tell him about the baby soon, when all the dust clears.


	4. Go Cry Somewhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically episode 12 of season 3 with some added Connor mpreg angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter sorry about that! Comment your opinions to let me know if I should continue this!

Wes's memorial, Laurel going missing and Oliver getting called in for an interview with police were all to blame for Connor's anxiety doubling. Finding out how good of a liar Oliver was made it even worse. 

He was glad that the other man could handle himself in a police interview but it also showed him how little he knew about him. The whole situation had also brought up the whole Stanford lie again. Connor really wanted to forget about it but he just couldn't. 

Asher had been at the apartment earlier to have a drink to congratulate Oliver on lying to the cops but he thankfully had left to stay at Michaela's. Connor had taken one sip of the whiskey Asher had poured for him and automatically became nauseous. Asher had left soon after and Connor ended up in the shower attempting fight off the sick feeling in his stomach. 

An hour later and Connor was still in the shower trying not to puke. Oliver had knocked on the door a few times to ask if he was okay and Connor had just muttered a weak a yes. In truth however, Connor was feeling far from okay.

"I'm gonna die if I actually make it to 9 months" he mumbled to himself as he turned the shower off and stepped out to dry himself off. He quickly towel dried his hair and went to wrap the towel around his waist stopping when his hand brushed something that he was most certainly not familiar with.

"What the hell?" He asked out loud as he looked down at his abdomen where his hand was still resting. It looked a little distended like he was bloated. Connor looked up at his reflection in the mirror and stood to the side to get a better view.

"Great" he huffed at the sight of the slight curve of the forming baby bump. 

"It has to be too early for this" he sighed and wrapped the towel above the curve before opening the bathroom door. 

Oliver was still in the front of the apartment on the couch doing something with his computer. Connor hoped he was just looking for a job again rather than doing something illegal for Annalise. At this point with all the lying in their relationship, Connor wasn't even sure if Oliver would be honest about what he was doing.

Connor sighed and decided that he didn't really want to know what the other man was doing, not it if it would just cause a fight. Instead he proceeded to pull on a black t shirt and some sweats to sleep in. 

Once he was dressed he wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Despite always feeling nauseous, he was now also feeling hungry at the same time. 

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked from the couch as Connor pulled out some left over pasta from the fridge. 

"Huh?" Connor asked as he grabbed a fork and began eating from the container. 

"I assumed you were sick since you were in there for so long" Oliver explained as he sat back on the couch. Connor swallowed his mouthful of cold pasta before leaning against the counter. 

"Oh...I wasn't sick just wanted to take a long shower" he shrugged and put his focus back on eating the container of pasta. 

"Oh" Oliver mumbled as he continued to watch Connor eat. The dark haired man stood up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen to stand next to Connor. 

"You must've been starving I don't think I've seen you eat much lately" he commented as he reached around Connor to get a glass of water. 

"I haven't had much of an appetite...stress I guess" Connor replied around a mouthful of food. 

"I can help with that" Oliver attempted to sound flirty only to end up sounding cute and insecure like usual. 

Connor swallowed with a raised eyebrow before smiling a the other man. "I bet you could". 

"Mhm" Oliver nodded before leaning in to press a kiss on Connors neck and then jaw. Connor leaned his neck to the side to allow the kisses to continue. 

Connor felt Olivers hand squeeze his butt before moving to the front of his sweatpants to squeeze him through the material. Connor coughed on his pasta at the sensation. 

"Lets go to bed" Oliver suggested as his hand trailed up from Connors crotch to settle on his hip bone much to close to his bloated abdomen for Connors liking. 

"I'm tired actually" Connor mumbled as he stepped away from Oliver to put his dish in the sink. He walked past the other man not missing the disappointed and perplexed look on his face. 

"Did Connor Walsh just turn down sex? Are you sure you're not sick?" Oliver asked as he followed Connor to the bed room. 

Connor chuckled as he pulled back the comforter and slid in before settling against the pillows. 

"I'm just tired relax" he smiled at Oliver as the other man got comfortable on top of the comforter. 

"These past couple of days have been crazy" Oliver sighed before he started laugh sounding a little too hysterical. Connor sat up a little to peer over at the other man. 

"A-are you okay?" He asked kinda confused about the other mans sudden shift in attitude. 

"Yeah-no I'm sorry uh--" he broke off of his rambling to laugh again. 

"I'm just remembering how Laurel went off on all those crying people at Wes's memorial" he paused to laugh before continuing. 

"And then I got called into the police station and I lied to their faces" he finished before looking over at Connor who had grown quiet. 

He tapped his shoulder with a grin. "Ah are you worried about me?" He asked the younger man. 

"Nah" Connor scrunched up his nose without looking over at Oliver. 

"Just learning a lot about you" he muttered as he turned to face Oliver with a small unhappy smile. 

Oliver raised his eye brows before speaking. "Like what?". 

"Like you're a really good liar" Connor said quietly while still looking at Oliver. 

"Eh not really" Oliver mumbled as he turned over to lay on his back again. 

"Sure ya are" Connor muttered as he looked away from Oliver. 

"First my Stanford acceptance...now the cops--plus your pants are almost always on fire so..." he joked flatly. 

"I'm a good liar" Oliver stated making Connor look over at him. 

"I know I just said that" Connor mumbled. 

"There's another lie is what I mean" Oliver said before getting up and walking out of the room leaving Connor confused on the bed. 

"You know the first thing you learn when you hack a system is to make sure you have an escape route only you know about" Oliver called from the other room. 

Connor sat up in the bed interested in what Oliver was saying. The other man came back into the room and let out a breath before he began to explain. 

"I erased Annalise's phone that night" he stared making Connors eyebrows furrow. 

"I know" he said quietly with a nod. 

"Yeah but I saved a copy" Oliver said as he held up a flash drive. Connor eyed the object as he sat up straighter. 

"You've had a copy all this time??" He asked and looked up at Olivers eyes. 

"We have to look through it Ollie" he whispered and reached for it but Oliver stepped back. 

"We don't know what we'll find on it" Oliver pointed out making Connor frown. 

"We know exactly what we're gonna find on it Oliver" he raised his eyebrows. 

"Let's just sleep on it" Oliver suggested before sitting it on the nightstand. 

"I don't wanna sleep on it let's just go through it now!I'm not even tired!" Connor all but whined as Oliver climbed under the covers. Oliver wanted to laugh at the other mans words. 

"The black raccoon eyes you have going on tell me otherwise, not to mention ou just said I to sex because of him w tired you are remember?" he pointed out before leaning over to press a kiss to Connors hair. 

"Wow thanks for the compliment, and I'm not tired anymore" Connor glared. 

"Go to sleep Connor" Oliver sighed as he pulled the younger man down from his sitting position and against his chest. 

Connor grumbled and tried to get out of Olivers grasp but stopped struggling when he realized the other mans grip was just getting tighter. With a huff he let himself be spooned and closed his eyes. 

"I'm just sleeping so I don't have to talk to you anymore, I'm not actually tired" he pointed out with a yawn. 

"Mhm" Oliver smiled and tucked his chin on top of the other mans shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is episode 13 and it may or may not be combined with episode 14 I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> I kinda wanna make Connor possibly have twins would that be stupid? Opinions in the comments pretty please :)


	5. It's War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially canon compliant with episode 13, I had to split it up into two chapters though so next chapter is going to have the title of episode 14 buts it's going to be partially episode 13.

"Hack it" Connor said sternly as he placed the flash drive onto Oliver's computer. 

The older man didn't even glance at it much to Connor's annoyance and simply moved it off of his computer and onto the counter. 

"You hack it" Oliver spoke without looking up from his computer. 

"I don't know how obviously" Connor gritted his teeth together in irritation. 

"Well there's your answer" Oliver sassily replied irritating Connor even further. 

"Oliver what if she's hiding something?" Connor asked as he scrunched up in his nose in frustration. 

"Then I think we should respect her wishes and let it stay hidden" he muttered monotonously causing Connor to huff and walk away from him. 

"Is that why you saved a copy? Because I think you did because your guts telling you that Annalise is being sketchy" Connor exclaimed from the other side of the room. 

"You didn't see her that night she was a wreck" Oliver attempted to argue. 

Connor wanted to slap some sense into Oliver's thick head but instead he decided to state the obvious again. "Maybe cause she killed Wes! Have you even considered that?" 

Why didn't anyone believe that Annalise was capable of killing Wes?? She had helped cover up her husbands murder and even framed her boyfriend, of course she could kill Wes. 

"You don't really believe that do you?" Oliver asked as he turned to face Connor. 

"I don't know what I believe that's why I'm asking you to go through what was on her phone, if we don't find anything great!" Connor stated loudly as he tried to make the other man understand. 

"I have to look for another job now that Annalise is pretty much fired otherwise we are both going to be sleeping on Michaela's couch" Oliver muttered as he turned back around in his chair to face his computer. 

Connor paced around the living room restlessly as he tried to think of anything that would make Oliver go through the phone. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before turning to face the other mans back. 

"Well you're not gonna need a job when the police find out your sitting on illegally obtained evidence" Connor spit out as he continued to pace. 

"What if we find out something terrible" Oliver paused causing Connor to stop pacing. "I'd rather stay blissfully ignorant." 

"This isn't about us Oliver! It's about Wes!" Connor yelled feeling his frustration begin to boil over. 

"If Annalise had anything to do with him dying a horrible, horrible death then the world needs to know that" Connor spoke tensely hoping his speech had made up Oliver's mind. 

Oliver visibly sighed heavily as he pressed his palms against his eyes. He reached over with a huff and grabbed the flash drive from where it had been sitting on the counter. 

"Hopefully there's a Nate peen pic on here or something" he muttered under his breath as he connected the flash drive to his computer and watched it begin to download. 

Connor let out a breath happily and grabbed his coat from where he had left it on the bed earlier. He made his way over to Oliver and wrapped an arm around his torso. 

"Thanks" he smiled softly as he squeezed the darker haired man. 

"Yeah, yeah" Oliver grumbled with a smile on his face as he watched Connor grab his book bag. 

"Where are you going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as Connor situated the bag on his shoulder. 

"Class, I'll see you later" Connor smiled as he left the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

He had an OB appointment scheduled before class that he was most definitely going to be late for thanks to Oliver's stubbornness. 

Connor wouldn't say he was excited for the appointment but he was curious as to whether the baby was even still there or not. He wasn't even sure if he was scared that the pregnancy would randomly cease to exist or if he was scared that it would continue to thrive. 

Maybe a little of both. 

Either way he was ready to see the little bugger and make a final decision on whether he'd keep it or not. Connor had to admit that the thought of abortion had crossed his mind a few times and that the decision had become a daily struggle. 

He wanted the baby but at the same time the pressure of keeping it alive and safe was unbearable. What if he couldn't keep it alive long enough for it to be born? Or what if he got all the way to the end and it ended up dying after a day of being alive? It was these questions that kept Connor on the edge of wanting abortion. 

Not being in control of whether the baby thrived or not was just too much pressure and Connor wasn't sure if he could handle it. 

Another part of Connor knew that if he decided to have an abortion he would have to tell Oliver and he also did not want to do that. Obviously he would have to tell Oliver either way but Connor figured he'd be more pissed about the abortion than the prospect of a baby. 

By the time he pulled into the doctors office his hands were sweaty and he wanted to turn the car around and go straight to class. Some how however, Connor found the courage to get out of the car and walk into the hospital straight to the OB floor. 

"Jesus what if I saw Laurel in here wouldn't that just be perfect" he muttered to himself as he sighed in at the front desk before taking a seat furthest away from anyone else. 

His knee began to bounce as more pregnant people made their way into the small waiting room. Some had small bumps and others had bumps that looked about ready to explode. The idea of looking like that made Connor more nauseous than he had been in days, and he'd been very nauseous. 

"Connor Walsh" a nurse called out with a large smile. 

Connor eyed the nurses pink scrubs as he stood up and walked to the back room with her. He felt so out of place and uncomfortable and he was sure the nurse could sense how he was feeling. 

After weighing and finding out that he had gained three pounds already, Connor was led to an examination room. The nurse took his vitals before leaving him on the examination table to wait for the doctor to come in. 

He looked around the room taking note of all the parenting magazines line the magazine rack in front of him. A baby was grinning at their dad happily on the cover of one. Connor scrunched his nose and decided to stare down at his shoe covered feet instead. 

A knock sounded on the door pulling Connor out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a doctor coming in. The man looked to be in his late forties, salt and pepper hair lined his scalp as well as his beard. 

"You must be Mr. Walsh, I'm Doctor Marks" the guy said as he pulled a stool over and sat down. Connor eyed the man before sighing. 

"Look I have class in less than an hour can we do this quickly?" He asked attempting to sound polite but failing. The doctor frowned and moved over to sit in front of his computer. 

"Okay then Mr. Walsh, says here you experienced hemorrhaging about a week ago?" He asked and looked over his glasses at Connor. 

"Yeah but I haven't bled for a couple of days" Connor confirmed with a nod of his head. 

"That's good" the doctor nodded and continued to scroll through Connor's file. 

"It also says the ultra sound tech put you at 9 weeks does that sound correct?" He asked and turned back to Connor.

"Uh yeah I think so" he shrugged trying to think back to all the times he and Oliver had sex over the last few months. 

"I'll confirm it with an ultrasound if you could lay back for me and lift your shirt and unbutton your jeans" the man asked as he stood up and washed his hands before getting the ultrasound machine ready. 

Connor did as told while biting his lip nervously. He had already heard the heart beat once but the prospect of actually seeing it on the screen was freaking him out more than he would like to admit. 

The doctor laughed as he situated the machine and rubbed some gel onto Connor's stomach. "Just relax, this is supposed to be fun."

Connor huffed and watched as the doctor pressed the cold wand to his lower abdomen and started moving it around. The doctor furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to search the screen while pressing in on his stomach with the wand. 

Connor sat up a little trying to see the screen that was facing away from him. "Is it still in there?" He asked, his brown eyes watching the other man intently. 

"It's definitely still in there, looks like it has a little friend too" the doctor smiled and turned the screen, so Connor could see. 

The screen was black and grainy with little specks of white all over. When the doctor moved the wand again a black hole like thing showed up making Connor squint to see what it was. 

"That right there...is baby A" the doctor mumbled as he used a finger to point to a little gummy bear shaped creature on the screen. 

"And that's their twin baby B" he smiled wider as he moved the wand slightly to show another little gummy bear that appeared to be moving. 

Connor tilted his head to the side and stared at the little gummy bears in shock. The doctor pointed out the little legs and arms and big heads to him but he still didn't feel like he was looking at babies. 

"Twins? N-no way that's not right! You're joking right?" He asked, voice a little louder than a whisper. 

"Twins don't run in my family, I can't have twins! O-oh my god I think I'm going to puke... are you sure there's two in there??" He asked beginning to sound slightly hysterical. 

The doctor smiled, "I'm positive".

Positive. 

The word rang in Connor's ears as he thought about Oliver telling him that he was positive. He had completely forgotten that Oliver was HIV positive and now that he had remembered he was scared out of his mind. Could the babies have it already? Did he have it?

"The um... the father is HIV positive and I take prEP i-is that going to affect the baby--I mean babies? Jesus I'm having babies, plural! my god" Connor asked without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"As long as you stay negative the babies will not contract HIV, I recommend you continue prEP throughout the pregnancy and you should definitely get tested before you leave today" Dr. Marks explained making Connor feel a little more at ease. 

"Condoms are still a must even if you're on prEP, just a reminder" he said as he took a few photos of the babies and measured the heart rates and lengths. 

Connor couldn't help but think about how crazy Oliver was gonna be when he finds out a condom had broken. He was very serious about protecting Connor during sex. Now with babies in the picture he probably would refuse to have sex with Connor for the remainder of the pregnancy. 

"Everything is looking good though so you don't have anything to worry about, if the bleeding happens again just come in if you feel you need to, bleeding is normal when you're pregnant with twins, just remember to take it easy, pelvic rest, and don't be on your feet too long" the doctor explained as he turned off the machine and removed his gloves. 

"Any questions?" He asked and looked at Connor. 

"I'm a full time law student and I have an internship that's also full time how the hell am I supposed to take it easy?" He asked as he rubbed his face tiredly. 

"Just remember that it's for your babies health, you can go to class and go to work just don't over do it, sit down if you get tired and eat when your hungry" the doctor shrugged as he walked to the door. 

"I'm going to schedule you into the lab for that test and your next appointment so just walk down and take a seat in the waiting room" he nodded with a smile before leaving Connor by himself. 

He sighed and pulled his shirt down over his abdomen and zipped his jeans back up. How the hell was he supposed to go to class with Asher and Michaela and act normal after finding out he was pregnant with a freaking litter?

"Jesus Christ this day is not going as planned" he groaned and stood up from the examination table. 

•••••

After getting the test to see if he was still negative Connor went to class and barely paid attention to anything going on around him. 

He joked around with Asher for awhile and got yelled at by Michaela for accusing Annalise of murdering Wes, but other than that it was pretty uneventful. 

However when Michaela called him when he was on the way back to Oliver's apartment to tell him that Laurel had hired a private investigator, he knew his day was going to be anything but uneventful. 

When Annalise walked into Bonnie's house where everyone was waiting Laurel automatically brought up the DNA test that the Mahoney's had done on Wes. Connor could tell by the look on Annalise's face that she wasn't happy as she handed the papers back muttering something about how Laurel was just like Wes. 

Everyone followed Annalise into the kitchen where she leaned on the counter facing them. Connor, Michaela, Asher and Bonnie stood back as Laurel and Annalise continued to argue. 

Connor wasn't really all that interested in the conversation until Annalise's voice took on a new, more emotional tone. 

"These people will hurt us, all of us that's what they did to me! I was pregnant 8 months and they murdered my baby" she spoke with wide emotional eyes. 

The room grew quiet as everyone let her words sink in. Connor couldn't imagine Annalise being a parent, she was too cold and manipulative to be one. However he felt fear creep up his spine at the thought of losing the babies due to a stupid case with Annalise. 

Connor barely heard anything else that came out of Annalise's mouth as he thought about how painful it must have been to lose a baby. He wasn't that fond of the babies he had growing in him now but after seeing them move on the screen he couldn't imagine not having them. 

A darker part of his mind had him thinking that maybe she did something to the Mahoney's to make them hurt her and that's why her baby died. He didn't want to feel bad for Annalise, a woman who he felt had destroyed his life. He couldn't feel bad for her. 

Connor was brought back to the present as Laurel brushed past him to storm out of the house and slam the door. Connor followed behind her silently because he couldn't take anymore drama, the day had been long enough. Michaela followed him out with Asher not far behind her. 

"Hey you've been quiet" she stated as he walked to his car. 

"Just stressed" he answered her simply and climbed in without waiting for a response. He could see the dejected look on her face as he drove away but he chose to ignore it, they could talk things out later. 

On the forefront of his mind was Oliver and Oliver's bed and this time for once it wasn't sex he was seeking it was food made by Oliver and a nap in his bed. 

Connor parked his car at Oliver's complex and made his way up the stairs. He felt winded by the time he reached Oliver's floor and opened the door, if he was already becoming out of shape he didn't want to know how out of shape he would be towards the end. 

"Hey I got take out" Oliver said from where he was sat on the couch typing on his computer. Connor wanted to kiss him he was so happy about getting to eat take out. 

"Sounds good" he mumbled as he sat his bag next to the door and kicked his shoes off. He watched Oliver's eyes narrow at him for leaving his things on the ground but he didn't care, he was starving. 

Connor grabbed the takeout container of Thai food and grabbed a fork before sitting down next to Oliver on the couch. He ate quickly as he watched Oliver scroll through files and type things he didn't understand. 

"Slow down there you're gonna choke" Oliver joked causing Connor to turn to him mid bite with the fork half way to his mouth again. 

"Mm humfrey!" He whined around the food making his words come out wrong before swallowing. 

"I can see that" Oliver chuckled as Connor pouted and finished off the last bite of food. 

He stood up to dispose of the container and then walked to the bedroom to pick out his court clothes for the next days trial. 

"Laurel hired some private investigator to prove the Mahoney's killed Wes" he announced as he looked through his clothes. 

"She told Annalise that they got a DNA test done on Wes and Annalise completely just brushed it off" he continued waiting for some sort of reaction from the other man. When he didn't get one he sighed. 

"Then when Laurel continued to argue Annalise randomly said that the Mahoney's killed her baby or something when she was pregnant" he sighed and continued to fold his clothes up. 

"She had a baby?" Oliver asked and looked at Connor over his shoulder. 

"Apparently" Connor nodded. 

"A dead baby is pretty much the only guaranteed thing to make you feel bad for someone" he muttered as Oliver continued to type on the computer. 

"You're being so mean" he said monotonously making Connor roll his eyes. Nothing annoyed him more than Oliver's soft spot for his boss. 

"No this is Annalise we're talking about" Connor replied wishing the other man could see how awful the woman really was. 

"Yeah but people rarely make up stories about their dead children so maybe I don't know you could believe the poor woman for once especially with the way her face is looking right now" Oliver's words made Connor's actions freeze as he turned to look at the man. 

"How do you know how her face looks?" He asked him with a perplexed look on his face. Oliver continued typing choosing to ignore Connor's question. 

Connor moved across the room so he could see Oliver's face when he asked his next question. "Was she here?"

Connor paused and stared at the other man, "Why?" He asked with a confused expression. 

Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She needed me to leak that article."

"Are you sure?" Connor asked. 

"Yes what's your problem?" Oliver asked him with confused eyes. 

Connor licked his lip and laughed. "You don't think it's a little convenient that she came over at the exact same time you're hacking her phone?" He asked the overly naive man in front of him.

Oliver shook his head. "No I think you're being paranoid."

"And you're being naive" Connor argued. 

"Okay I'm being naive and yet here I am going through her phone records because you wanted me too" Oliver stated sounding agitated as he looked up at Connor. 

"By the way you never told me that she called you over to the house that night" Oliver muttered as he scrolled through some list on the lap top. 

Conor licked his lip. "Uh yeah I did."

"No, I knew she left a message for Laurel and Wes but not you" Oliver said as he held up the computer with a list on it. Connor could tell it was the phone records showing that Annalise had called him. 

"I got the voicemail the next day why are you asking me about this?" Connor asked as his palms began to sweat. He was not ready to tell Oliver everything yet. 

Oliver looked him over before going back to typing. "No reason" he muttered. 

Connor sighed and sat next to him on the couch and watched him type. He was relieved that Oliver still didn't know anything about that night but he wasn't happy that they had been arguing so much. He missed hugging the other man and kissing. He didn't even want sex he just needed a cuddle session as stupid as it sounded. 

"So no naked Nate pics huh?" He asked trying to break the tension. 

"Straight people are so boring" Oliver muttered. Connor nodded in agreement and leaned back on the couch. Hopefully tomorrow would be easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a comment that this story isn't flowing I'm super worried that this story sucks and is awful to read, is it okay? I tend to be insecure in my writing! I write on my phone so some mistakes are because of that. 
> 
> And don't worry just cause there's gonna be twins this is still a very much Coliver centric fic I promise the babies will be a part of it but they aren't gonna take over or anything! 
> 
> Oliver finds out next chap!


	6. It's War Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is episode 13 continued! Episode 14 is next once I figure out how to add mpreg to canon in that episode.

Trying to conceal morning sickness was probably the hardest thing for Connor to do, mainly since Oliver was always at the apartment due to his lack of a job. Waking up at three in the morning to dry heave until seven was exhausting. Luckily for Connor, Oliver was a deep sleeper so he never woke up during these times. 

It always began with Connor waking up in a pool of sweat. He would try to sleep it off but then his stomach would start flipping. After tossing and turning for over a half an hour he would sit up slowly and dangle his feet off of the bed. When the sickness still didn't go away he would walk to the bathroom where he would proceed to lay on the ground near the toilet. 

The most annoying part of the whole ordeal was that he rarely even puked. He would just lay there feeling miserable for hours until he found the strength to get up off of the floor. He would then move quietly past Oliver who was still peacefully sleeping, and go to the living room. Connor would then pace in front of the windows before falling asleep while sitting at the counter. 

••••

"Why are you sleeping in a puddle of drool on the counter?" Oliver asked as he began making coffee. 

Connor blinked his eyes open and sat up before wiping the drool off of the side of his cheek and arm. He looked up at Oliver who looked perfectly rested and sighed. 

"I woke up and couldn't fall asleep cause I was thinking about Annalise and Frank's trial today and I guess I fell asleep," Connor lied quickly before standing up slowly. When he didn't feel the need to puke he wanted cheer happily. 

"You're going to the trial today?" Oliver asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

Connor pursed his lips and shrugged. "I kind of have to." 

"When does it start?" Oliver asked as he leaned against the counter and took a sip of his coffee. 

"In an hour and a half," Connor stretched and yawned. 

"You look like you need some more sleep," Oliver pointed out like the mother hen he was. 

"Nah I've survived on less sleep, but I could use help washing my back in the shower..." Connor grinned before turning and walking towards the bathroom. 

Oliver shook his head with a grin of his own and sat his coffee down on the counter before following the other man. When he reached the bathroom Connor had already turned on the shower and was partially naked. Oliver pulled his clothes off and stepped into the shower. Connor stepped in behind him and pressed himself to Oliver's back. 

"Can't we just stay in bed all day and forget about court?" Connor asked as he wrapped his arms around Oliver's waist. 

"You can't," Oliver said as he turned to face Connor. 

"But I get to," he spoke as Connor wiped water from his eyes and looked up at him with confusion. 

"And why is that?" He asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I need to find a job, like I said before Michaela is not going to let us both sleep on her couch," he chuckled as he squeezed some shampoo on his hand to lather into Connor's hair. 

"So I get to go watch everyone defend Annalise while you get to lay in bed, that's incredibly unfair," Connor pouted as he trailed his hands down Oliver's abdomen. 

"It's your job stop whining," Oliver laughed as he rinsed the shampoo from Connor's hair. Connor grinned and casually let his hands wander. 

"Hey! You don't have time for any of that!" Oliver jumped back as Connor's wandering hand squeezed his member. 

"I always have time for a quick hand job Ollie," he smiled seductively and leaned in to press kisses along the other mans jaw as his hand worked his cock. 

Oliver groaned at the sensation and pressed Connor against the shower wall. He trailed his hands up the other mans torso until he reached his face. Oliver cupped his jaw and kissed him deeply making Connor melt in his hands. As he continued to kiss Connor, Oliver let a hand wander down to Connor's very interested cock. 

"I was supposed to be giving you the hand job," Connor complained as Oliver began to stroke him, swiping his tip with his thumb every time his hand came up. 

"Yeah but you're the one who has to sit in court all day," Oliver pointed out as he began to kiss Connor's neck. 

Connor pressed his forehead to Oliver's bicep as the other man brought him closer and closer to the edge. As he pressed his forehead against Oliver's arm he realized how nice of a pillow it made. Eventually he was leaning all of his body weight on the other man. Connor's eyes became more and more heavy and eventually he let them close as Oliver tried to bring him to an orgasm. 

"Is this okay?" Oliver asked unsure of himself since Connor had stop making the sexy grunts he usually made during any type of sex. 

"Connor?" 

He let go of Connor's softening member and stepped back only for Connor to follow him. It was then that he realized the other man had actually fallen asleep while receiving a hand job. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Oliver sighed and shook the other man gently to wake him up. Connor groaned and hugged Oliver to his chest without removing his face from Oliver's shoulder. 

"I don't know if I should be offended or worried that you fell asleep while I was giving you a hand job, but I think I'm a little bit of both," Oliver sighed making Connor look up at him apologetically. 

"M'sorry I'm just so tired, we can try again tonight though," Connor mumbled feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"You need to actually sleep tonight," Oliver stated as he turner off the shower and stepped out to dry off. Connor followed still yawning. 

"I think you're losing your sexual charm, are you gonna fall asleep mid thrust next time?" Oliver teased making Connor roll his eyes as he stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed. 

"Shut up you ass," he smiled before pulling on his underwear and slacks. He held his breath as he buttoned them but thankfully they fit comfortably still. 

"When are you gonna be back?" Oliver asked as he pulled a clean shirt on. 

"Probably late so don't make dinner," Connor mumbled already feeling disappointed about not having dinner with Oliver. 

"Okay," Oliver nodded and grabbed his laptop from where it was sat on the bed before making his way over to Connor. 

"Well tell Annalise I said good luck," he smiled and pressed an awkward kiss to Connor's cheek. Connor always had to remind himself that they weren't actually dating officially yet when Oliver acted awkward around him. 

Connor nodded and watched the other man leave the bedroom and plop down onto the couch. He finished getting dressed quickly and grabbed his coat and bag before leaving. 

•••••

"Where's Oliver?" Michaela asked from beside Connor in the court room. 

"He's at home looking for a job which is a better use of time than us being here," Connor muttered. 

"The judge needs to see that the people who love Wes believe Annalise is innocent," she replied without even glancing at Connor.

Connor raised his eyebrows at her words. "Do we think she's innocent?"

"Here he goes again," Asher muttered causing Michaela to look over at him. 

"Stop," she sighed as Connor looked over at Asher.

"Stop what?" He asked as he eyes fell on Michaela. 

"Why don't you say hi to your buddy Atwood over there, you can thank her for the deal she got you," Asher said as he motioned to her. 

Connor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he leaned forward in his chair. "What deal?" 

"He's drunk and the judge is coming so put your penises away," Michaela scolded both of them as she sat up straighter, leaving Connor extremely confused. 

'Asher thought he had been the one to get a deal with the ADA, that definitely explained his attitude' Connor thought as he leaned back in his chair. They all probably thought that, Connor assumed since he was the only one who hadn't said where he had been the night of the fire. Connor didn't want to tell them what had happened because frankly it was none of their business. He'd tell them when he wanted to. 

When court was over and Frank had successfully gotten Atwood's emails and texts subpoenaed, Bonnie, Asher, Michaela, and Connor all headed back to Bonnie's place. 

Connor could feel the tension in the room as everyone stood in Bonnie's living room. Asher was the first to speak cutting the tension a little. 

"Isn't this good? I mean not that it's good, it's sad but if he's cremated then we can get AK's charges dropped, I mean any jury's gonna find that sketchy," he explained while everyone in the room stared down at the ground. 

"Or it just means Annalise can't prove she didn't do this," Michaela said quietly as she sat down. 

Asher looked over at Bonnie in disbelief. "Is that true?" 

Bonnie looked away from him. "I don't know." 

"Where is Annalise?" Connor spoke up because he was damn tired of everyone feeling bad for the woman. 

"None of your business," Bonnie replied monotonously. 

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Now that's sketchy." 

Michaela looked at Bonnie who was glaring at Connor. "Do you have a problem?" She asked Connor. 

Connor turned his head to face her slowly. He was never in the mood to deal with Bonnie and her devotion to Annalise, but his irritation felt amplified due to not eating all day and the fact that he really felt dead on his feet. 

"Because I understand why Laurel might be acting like a little bitch right now but not you," she continued as she stared Connor down. 

Connor wanted to laugh in her face and scream that he had two, very good reasons for his attitude but instead he quietly glared her down. 

"You have no idea," Asher commented causing Connor's eyes to drag over to where he was standing. 

"Asher," Michaela said in a way that sounded like she was begging him not to continue. 

"No, Bon Bon needs to here this, cause you wanna know why I think families get torn apart? Because secrets," Asher said as he stared at Connor angrily. 

"Ignore him he's tired," Michaela said trying to calm everyone down. 

"No, what is this secret?" Connor asked starting to become agitated at Asher's insinuating comments. 

"No I'm leaving if this is about to turn into another brawl," Michaela stated as she stood up to get in between the two men. 

"I think Connor's the anonymous source," Asher blurted out causing Connor to stare at him in shock. 

"Where's your proof?" Connor asked him calmly. 

"Your behavior's my proof," Asher replied quickly. Connor furrowed his eyebrows and wondered if he had been acting weird lately. 

"What the hell does that even mean?" He asked feeling exhausted from all the arguing. 

"You keep saying that Annalise did this even though all of the evidence points to the fact that it was the Mahoney's," Asher explained. 

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Connor. "You keep saying Annalise did this?"

"He's exaggerating," Connor defended himself. 

"No he's not," Michaela spoke up surprising Connor when she wasn't on his side of the argument. 

"You would defend your stupid boyfriend," he muttered towards her. 

She looked him in the eye with an almost apologetic look. "Ever since Wes died all you've done is point the finger at Annalise which is suspicious behavior, the first thing guilty people do is try to blame someone else." 

"Like a fart, if you smelt it you dealt it," Asher chimed in oh so helpfully. 

Connor was beginning to feel ganged up on as they all stared him down from across the room. "Fine, I think there's quite a good chance that Annalise did this." 

"Why?" Bonnie asked with a shake of her head. 

"Her phone that she had Oliver clear," Connor answered, exasperated at their blindness to the situation. 

"Because it holds information about a lot of bad things we all do, that doesn't mean that one of them was killing Wes," Bonnie defended Annalise  once again. 

"Are you sure?" Connor asked as he looked up from where he had been staring at the ground. 

"Yes!" Bonnie answered automatically. 

Connor licked his teeth. "Because I'm about to have proof, Oliver kept a copy of Annalise's phone and he's been going through it." 

"Are you kidding?" Michaela questioned him.

"What?" Asher gasped. 

Connor turned back to Bonnie cockily. "Are you sure you wanna keep denying Annalise's involvement?" 

Bonnie stared at him blankly still trying to digest the new information. Connor raised his eyebrows and grabbed his bag from the couch and left without saying another word. Connor got into his car and immediately regretted telling everyone about the copy of Annalise's phone. 

If Oliver did find something tying her to the case would Annalise try to get rid of them or something? Connor wasn't sure if he was just being irrational due to his hunger and exhaustion, but the thought scared him. 

He drove back to Oliver's place hoping the other man had ignored his wishes and made dinner anyways. Connor knew he'd be possibly throwing up whatever he ate that night the next morning, but he didn't care he was starving. 

Connor became less excited to be at Oliver's when he realized he had to tell the other man how stupid he had been. Oliver would probably freak out and refuse to continue going through the phone. 

When he reached the apartment, Connor pushed the door open and sighed as he spotted Oliver leaning on the desk. 

"Hey...hey so I uh kinda did something stupid," he muttered as he walked towards Oliver. He stopped abruptly when he realized the other man was acting weird as he stared at Connor. 

"Ollie?" Connor called out nervously as tension began to creep into the air. 

"All this time you've been telling me Annalise was hiding something when you're the one with the secret." 

Connor felt his face pale at Olivers words. He stared blankly at Oliver as he tried to think of someway to get out of this conversation but the set jaw of the other man let Connor know that there was no getting out of it. He had to find out exactly what Oliver was insinuating so he decided to play innocent for as long as possible. 

"What're you talking about?" Connor asked him quietly. 

"I kept wondering why it took you so long to get to the hospital I just figured you were with Thomas the whole time boning for six hours so I called him," Oliver paused with a sigh his eyes narrowing at the younger man. 

"He said that you never showed up that night, you went to Annalise's house that night didn't you?" Oliver accused him with hard brown eyes. 

Connor clenched his jaw and averted his eyes from Oliver's. He didn't want to have this conversation especially after everything that had happened. Laurel was in the hospital and could have died, Wes was dead, Asher was already accusing him of snitching. He really didn't need Oliver to be digging around too but he couldn't hold it in anymore. Telling Oliver about his pregnancy during an argument was most definitely not how Connor had planned it, but it looked like he didn't have a choice in the matter. 

"I did get the voicemail telling me to go to the house," he breathed out after a long pause of silence. Oliver nodded and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Connor to elaborate. 

Connor began pacing nervously as he pushed his hair back with a shaky hand. He didn't know where to start but he knew he couldn't keep lying to Oliver about something so important.

"But I didn't get it until the next day w-when I was leaving the hospital, Michaela gave me my phone because I left it at her apartment the day before," Connor explained shakily as Oliver continued to stare at him like he didn't trust a word that was coming out of his mouth. 

"B-but I didn't go to Annalise's house that night I swear Ollie!" Connor wanted to beg the other man to believe him but he wasn't sure if he did. 

"You want me to believe what you're saying Connor but you lied to me when you said you were with Thomas that night!" Oliver raised his voice causing Connor to flinch. 

Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly before letting out a breath. "Where were you that night Connor? Tell me the truth or leave and don't come back." 

Connor felt his heart beat painfully fast as Oliver's words sunk in. If he didn't just tell him they were over and it would most likely be permanent this time. Connor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned away from Oliver. 

"I-I was tipsy," he began quietly trying to keep his voice as even as he could. 

"I left Michaela's and I-I was supposed to go to some club with him--with T-Thomas but I was tired and too drunk to meet up so I cancelled on him," Connor spoke as he paced around the apartment. 

Oliver watched as Connor wrapped his arms around himself and paced nervously. He felt bad that he had put Connor on the spot but he couldn't take the lies anymore. 

"I-I ended up sleeping it off in the backseat of my car," Connor took a shaky breath and chanced a glance at Oliver who was listening intently. 

"I woke u-up and I felt this awful pain so I-I sat up and looked down," His voice broke and he felt his eyes beginning to get wet with tears. 

"T-there was so much b-blood Ollie I didn't know what to do! So I-I drove to the hospital a-and I was out of it for most of it," Connor took a gulp of air in and wiped his face. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to listen to Connor's story. 

"W-when the nurse said I-I was having a-a miscarriage I freaked out," Connor laughed humorlessly as tears streaked his cheeks. 

"I thought I-I had killed it or something and then I heard the h-heartbeat and I was in s-shock!" He sniffled as he continued his frantic pacing not wanting to look at Oliver's expression. 

"When I left the room I c-changed into clean clothes in the bathroom and when I came out y-you were there and," Connor choked on a sob before continuing, "Then you hugged me a-and I should've been at her house Ollie I could have saved him or-or stopped it!" Connor sobbed as he pressed his forehead against the door. 

Connor continued to cry as he felt arms pull him away from the door. He tried to push them away but Oliver won the fight and managed to pull him against his chest firmly. He clung to Oliver's chest as his tears soaked through his shirt. 

Oliver was shocked at Connor's confession. He wouldn't have been shocked if Connor admitted to being at the house that night, but this--this was a whole different story. As much as Oliver wanted to ask questions about everything, he knew that Connor needed to calm down and be comforted first and foremost. 

"Shhhh," he whispered soothingly as he carded his fingers through Connor's dark hair. 

"I-I'm s-sorry," Connor gasped making Oliver frown. 

"Just calm down, you're okay, it's not your fault, none of it is," Oliver assured him as he tried to pull Connor off of him so he could see the other mans eyes, Connor wouldn't let go however so he decided to just walk them to the bed. 

Oliver felt his knees hit the bed and sat down bringing Connor with him. The other man was still crying but not as hard as he had been before. Oliver rubbed his back and waited until he was able to talk.

Once the cries turned into sniffles and uneven breaths, Oliver pressed a kiss to his hair and moved him off of his lap and onto the bed. Connor looked up at him with swollen, red rimmed eyes as he pulled the nearest pillow to his chest. 

Oliver wasn't sure where to start the conversation that they needed to have, but one thing he was sure about was that Connor was most likely hungry. With his mind made up, Oliver left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get him something to eat. 

Connor listened to the older man rummage around in the kitchen from the bed. His breathing was more under control and now he was just nervous because Oliver hadn't even had a real reaction to anything he had said. Was he pissed off? Was he going to kick Connor out? It didn't sound like something Oliver would do but the thought had Connor sitting up on the bed and clutching the pillow tighter. 

Connor heard the microwave ding and minutes later Oliver was walking back to the bedroom with a bowl in his hand. Connor accepted the bowl and watched Oliver pull a chair over in front of the bed. He sat down in front of Connor and watched him pick at his food. 

"I made dinner anyways and put left overs away for you," he eventually spoke as Connor took a bite of the creamy looking pasta. Connor nervously looked at him and swallowed. 

"Are you mad?" He asked quietly as he pushed the pasta around in the bowl. 

"I'm not mad...I'm more upset that you didn't tell me before," Oliver sighed and rubbed his face. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he looked back up at Connor. 

Connor furrowed his eyebrows at Oliver's words, having no clue what he was meaning. Oliver's eyes trailed down to the general area of Connor's stomach and he gestured awkwardly. 

Oh. 

"Um surprisingly yeah, I had an appointment the other day actually," Connor mumbled and took another bite of the pasta. He looked back up to see Oliver staring at him curiously like he wanted him to elaborate. 

"Why were you bleeding?" Oliver asked as he leaned towards Connor more, putting his elbows on his knees.

"Doc said it was normal with twins," he mumbled nonchalantly only realizing what he had said when it was too late. 

"Twins?" Oliver questioned him with wide eyes. 

Connor swallowed nervously and nodded. "Twins."

"I just--wow...twins" Oliver stuttered making Connor smile a little. 

"Connor! You haven't been eating at all and you're not sleeping," Oliver exclaimed making Connor jump as he stood up and took Connor's bowl before hurrying off to the kitchen. He returned with the bowl refilled with more pasta and pushed it into Connor's hands. 

"God I feel awful! Is this why you were up so early this morning?" He asked Connor as Connor began eating the second helping of pasta. 

"Your spawn make me dry heave for hours it's awful and you are such a heavy sleeper," Connor grimaced and sat the half empty bowl on the bed as the thought of morning sickness made him a little queasy. 

"This is crazy, more crazy than your boss possibly killing Wes and you killing her husband," Oliver laughed to himself. 

"Yeah I know," Connor sighed and scooted towards Oliver on the bed. 

"Do you have pictures?" Oliver asked excitedly as he sat up straighter. Connor sighed and pulled Oliver by his shirt towards him. 

"I don't wanna talk about the whole p-word thing anymore, besides didn't I say we could continue what we started in the shower this morning?" Connor smiled his sexiest smile and pressed his lips to Olivers. 

Oliver kissed back but quickly pushed Connor away. "Uh uh nope, you're going to sleep right now Connor you can barely keep your eyes open." 

Connor's jaw dropped and he let out a disappointed noise as he was pushed back onto the bed. 

"No way I was promised an orgasm! I need one Ollie!Give me a hand job dammit!" He whined and tried to pull Oliver back on top of him. 

"You should've thought about that before you fell asleep on me this morning mid hand job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! Comment your thoughts and thanks for reading :)


	7. He Made a Terrible Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 14 barely canon though since I'm not making Connor get kidnapped I had to think of something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda shorter than usual if you have any ideas for this story feel free to comment not guaranteeing I will use them but I can always use the help :)

Connor woke up from a nap feeling better than he had in awhile. He turned towards Oliver's side of the bed and frowned when he realized the other man wasn't there, he had been there when Connor decided to take a nap. Connor sat up in the bed and listened for any sounds that would indicate he wasn't alone. 

He reached over and checked the time on his phone seeing it was already nine at night. Oliver was probably getting something to eat. Connor stood up from the bed and walked to the living room. 

"Ollie?" Connor called out uncertainly as he saw the other man standing in the kitchen with his back towards him. 

"Shit!" Oliver exclaimed as he spilt his drink down his front due to Connor's unexpected appearance. 

"What're you doing?" Connor asked the other man as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

Oliver dabbed at the stain covering his t shirt and sat his cup down. "I was hungry." 

Connor frowned and walked towards the older man. He stopped when he was a few feet away from him. Oliver was still trying to wipe the stain off of his shirt and completely ignoring Connor's presence.

"Is everything okay?" Connor asked with furrowed eyebrows as Oliver sighed deeply. 

"No Connor, everything isn't okay," Oliver snapped making Connor step back subconsciously. Connor felt his heart drop as Oliver looked up at him with worried eyes. 

"I'm HIV positive Connor t-that can't be good for you or--them!" He yelled as he motioned to Connor's abdomen. 

Connor rubbed his face tiredly. "I already asked the doctor Ollie he said I was fine, can we stop talking about this, we can just go back to bed and burn your energy and frustrations off in other ways." 

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows at Connor's attitude on the subject. How could Connor act like him being positive wasn't a big deal? Especially when their kids health could possibly be on the line. 

"How can you just pretend this isn't a big deal? I'm out of a job and we're having twins Connor! Twins! And I'm positive! This is just a huge mess," Oliver yelled in frustration as he pushed past Connor. 

"Look I got a test done they told me I have to wait for a week for the results, but I know I'm fine as for the job thing you'll find one," Connor explained as he pulled Oliver back by his arm. 

"You should go back to bed," Connor sighed and squeezed his arm. 

"I'm gonna take a shower but we aren't done with this conversation Connor, it's important," Oliver insisted as he walked towards the bathroom. 

Connor sighed and nodded. "I know we need to talk about it and we will, just go shower." 

Connor watched the other man disappear into the bathroom and sighed in relief. He needed some alone time to think everything over. Connor was a composed guy usually but even he had to admit that the whole pregnancy thing was throwing him off. He didn't want the pregnancy to become all that he and Oliver talked about but it was the second day of the other man knowing and it was already happening. 

Connor decided a jog would help center his focus so he changed into his jogging clothes. The doctor had told him to take it easy but Connor was used to jogging so he assumed it would be fine. Once he was dressed he almost knocked on the door of the bathroom to let Oliver know he was leaving but he decided not to and left the apartment. 

He didn't start off jogging slowly he went straight into a lung squeezing, intense speed that had him breathing heavy in no time. He just wanted to clear his mind of the pregnancy and Oliver's unemployment. He understood why Oliver was frustrated. Connor wasn't exactly happy that he got knocked up while being a law student, he didn't have an income either. He knew his mom would offer to help out financially but Connor hadn't even worked up the nerve to tell her, let alone his sister. The embarrassment that would come with being the family slut that got knocked up by their ex boyfriend was daunting and Connor wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to know. 

Hell, Connor hadn't even told the people he worked with and sometimes considered his friends. He felt like if he told them it would automatically put a target on his back and something bad would happen to him just like what happened to Wes. Was he being a little paranoid? Maybe, but Connor was a worrier as Annalise put it and he couldn't help it. 

Connor continued to run, breathing heavily as his feet pounded against the pavement. The streets were busy and the sun was down so it was pretty dark. Connor stopped running to try and catch his breath. He leaned on his knees and watched as a bus started to come down the street. 

As awful as it sounded Connor thought that maybe getting hit by the bus would be better than having to feel the guilt that had been plaguing him since Wes died. Hell, maybe it would be better than being pregnant. 

He shook his head at his own thoughts as the bus zoomed by and continued to run down the street. How had Connor Walsh become so unstable in a matter of months?

••••

Connor knocked on the door of Oliver's apartment and waited for the other man to open it. When he did he was immediately met with the frowning face of Oliver. 

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked quickly as Connor took off his beanie. 

"Running," Connor answered still feeling breathless.

Oliver frowned. "For two hours? Connor I'm positive your doctor wouldn't approve." 

Connor rolled his eyes at the other man as he walked past him and towards the bedroom. He dropped his hat on the bed and kicked his shoes off. 

"You left your phone and it kept ringing, I saw it was Bonnie so I answered it there's a hearing for Annalise tomorrow, to get her charges dropped, they want you there," Oliver explained as Connor turned to face him.

"Maybe you should tell them," Oliver suggested. 

Connor shook his head as he let out a breath. "They won't believe me." 

"Well I believe you, and the ultrasound picture in your wallet is proof, Connor what's the worse that could happen?" Oliver asked making Connor laugh humorlessly. 

"You know what they are all capable of Oliver, the last thing they need is to know that I'm in a-a vulnerable state or whatever, and you know they don't actually like me!" Connor sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"They do too like you," Oliver argued as Connor sat on the bed. 

"They didn't even help me when I got to represent a client with Annalise," Connor pointed out. 

Oliver nodded in agreement. "That's true but I'm sure they will be supportive, hey look at Laurel she's in the same situation and they are being helpful to her." 

"Yeah but that's Laurel I'm just competition to Michaela and Asher thinks I'm the rat," Connor sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Just tell them." 

"I'll think about it, in the mean time I think we should have some fun," he smiled at Oliver who sat down on the bed and connected his lips to the younger mans. Connor moaned as Oliver deepened the kiss and cupped his jaw. 

"So.." Oliver mumbled as he broke their kiss. 

"We need to talk about everything," he finished as he sat up. Connor rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. 

"Way to ruin the mood," he muttered as he pulled his shirt off and then his shorts leaving him in just his briefs. 

"I don't want to talk about pregnancy shit anymore can't we just be us for a little longer? We have like seven months to talk," Connor mumbled as he crawled under the covers. 

"I just don't understand why this isn't a big deal to you," Oliver stated as he stood up and got under the covers. 

"I have enough to worry about with Annalise and school, the pregnancy is the least of my worries right now," Connor explained trying desperately to believe his own words. 

"Okay," Oliver sighed and turned away from Connor to go to sleep. 

•••••

The next morning Connor got dressed for court slowly. Oliver was giving him the cold shoulder, whether it was intentional or not Connor wasn't sure.

As Connor left the apartment Oliver didn't even look up from his lap top. Connor wanted to ask what was wrong but he knew exactly what was wrong. It wasn't his fault that he didn't want to talk about everything that could potentially go wrong. Connor really just wanted to get his test results back so he could make Oliver relax about the whole thing. 

Connor walked into the courthouse reluctantly and tried to look more confident as he met up with Michaela and Asher. 

"Why are you ignoring my texts?" Michaela asked immediately as Asher casually ignored him. 

"I've been busy," Connor replied not wanting to deal with their questions. 

"Busy ratting us out to the fuzz?" Asher added in giving Connor a bitch face. 

"Would I be here if I did?" Connor asked calmly. 

Asher shrugged. "I dunno maybe they put a wire on you, copy that officers?"

"I didn't go to the cops." 

"Did Oliver find something on Annalise's phone? Is that what you don't want to say?" Michaela asked as she leaned towards Connor. 

"No." 

"Then what's wrong?" She asked sounding concerned. 

"Nothing," Connor shrugged and looked away from her. 

"Why are you lying?" Michaela asked as she raised her voice in frustration. 

"Cause he's always doing it," Asher muttered as Bonnie walked over to their group. 

"I brought you here to fill the seats behind Annalise not to bicker," Bonnie chastised them before turning to Connor. 

"Do I have anything to worry about?" 

"Yeah, worry about wasting Annalise's time with this impossible motion to dismiss," Connor muttered as Michaela closed her eyes in frustration. 

"We win this and all of our problems go away, including yours," she said as she stared at Connor. 

"So get in there, sit down and act like you actually like Annalise," she finished before going into the courtroom. Connor rolled his eyes and followed Michaela and Asher through the doors. 

••••

After the hearing Connor met up with everyone again at Bonnie's house. He knew it was most likely going to be a long night when Annalise said that they needed to go through every detail of the case. When Oliver finally showed up Connor wanted to sigh in relief. Maybe he would have time to talk to him and get back on his good side. 

His plan was ruined as soon as the other man stepped foot in the house and set up his computer, due to Annalise immediately asking him to hack into Atwood's computer. 

Connor wasn't in the mood to look through case files for hours and the Wes situation had him completely anxious. He knew that they would bring up his whereabouts that night at some point and his gut was telling him that it was going to be very soon. He didn't want everyone to know about his situation yet, especially since Oliver was giving him the cold shoulder. 

When Laurel looked at Wes's autopsy photos Connor couldn't help but leave the room. The look on her face was too much to handle and the guilt began eating at him again. He knew that he didn't have a reason to feel guilty since it wasn't his fault that he didn't show up to the house, but he couldn't help it. 

He sat down on the steps in the living room and took deep breaths trying not to throw up. He felt extremely over whelmed and he wasn't sure how to fix it. 

Oliver kneeled next to him and gave him a worried look. "Are you okay?" 

Connor continued to stare into space. "Yeah." 

"Are you sure you look nauseous," Oliver responded sounding concerned. 

"You weren't concerned this morning," Connor muttered making Oliver sigh. 

"Look I think I know why you aren't worried about me being positive," Oliver muttered making Connor turn to him confused. 

Connor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

"It's just... you slept around when we broke up." 

Connor's eyes widened as Oliver looked away from him. "There's a chance that they aren't even mine." 

"Are you joking?" Connor asked feeling like his throat was getting tight. 

"You're not even worried about the whole positive thing, the only reason you wouldn't be is if you knew there was no chance it could affect them meaning they aren't mine," Oliver mumbled as he rubbed his face. 

Connor was speechless. He knew for a fact that Oliver was the other father based on how many weeks he was. If he even had the slightest thought that Oliver wasn't the father he would have told him. 

"So you think I'm trying to make you believe they're yours so what? I can stay in your apartment or something?" Connor asked feeling his face turn red. "Why would I lie to you about that?" 

"You've lied about a lot of things," Oliver muttered making Connor clench his fists in anger. 

"So have you Oliver! That's not fair," he yelled as he stood up from where he had been sitting. 

"I would never lie to you about something like this! And I told you I wasn't worried because I already told the damn doctor! I got tested!" He yelled causing everyone sitting at Bonnie's table to tune into their conversation. 

"I can't believe you right now," Connor muttered as he rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the moisture. 

"Connor just relax I-I was just worried, I believe you," Oliver attempted to fix the situation but Connor was hurt and pissed off. 

"I might be a slut but I haven't slept with anyone but you since I started trying to get you back, see this is why I was just going to get an abortion but I couldn't knowing that it would hurt you!" Connor yelled leaving everyone in the room speechless. 

"Connor-"

"Don't," Connor muttered as he grabbed his bag and jacket. Michaela was pleading for him to stay with her eyes but Connor couldn't stand being in a room with Oliver for any longer. 

With one last glance at Oliver, Connor left the house and slammed the door shut. He wanted to go home and crawl into bed but the realization that it was Oliver's bed slapped him in the face. Connor didn't even have a bed of his own or anywhere to go. 

He got into his car and reversed out of Bonnie's driveway, heading straight to the highway. He needed to go home and think things over away from Oliver and everyone else. If anyone could help him it would be his sister. 

With his mind made up, Connor turned his cell phone off and threw it in the back seat before turning the volume on the radio up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Oliver would question the paternity since Connor did sleep around when they broke up. Next chapter is not canon at all except for Oliver being worried.


	8. He's Going to be So Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not at all canon! Connor goes to see his sister while Oliver is at home worrying about him.

"Connor? What're you doing here?" Connor's older sister Gemma asked as she opened the door. 

Connor attempted to smile. "What I can't come see my big sis on a whim?" 

"Of course you can," she smiled as she tightened her robe around her waist before frowning at her little brother. 

"It's 4 am... have you been driving all night?" She asked as she stepped aside to let Connor inside. 

Connor looked around her nice home and nodded. "Yeah it wasn't that bad." 

"It's almost an eleven hour drive Connor," Gemma shook her head as she shut the door and folded her arms in front of her chest. 

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, talking to her brother as if he was a scared animal. 

Connor smiled at her and shrugged like he usually did. "I just missed you guys that's all," he insisted and she nodded. 

"Well I'll set up the guest room so you can get some sleep," she sighed and walked past Connor and up the wood stair case behind him. 

Connor bit his lip and contemplated telling her before going to sleep. She was probably going to be worried about him until he told her why he was actually there, but Connor knew she'd freak out even more when she actually knew. 

He couldn't help but feel guilty when he thought of Oliver freaking out trying to find him. He was still very much pissed off at the other man and he had a right to be. However, Connor knew that Oliver had the right to ask him if the babies were his. Oliver was sweet and caring he didn't deserve to be ignored. Maybe he could just text him that he was okay? 

Connor walked over to the fireplace and stared at the pictures littering the fireplace. Pictures of his nephew and niece as baby's, Gemma's wedding, and a family portrait lined the mantle. Connor couldn't help but wonder if he and Oliver would ever get the chance to display their family proudly like that in a home of their own. Connor shook his head doubting the possibility. They couldn't even talk their problems out without getting mad so how would they ever be able to last long enough to buy a house together and make memories in it? 

Connor decided that he wouldn't text Oliver, they definitely needed the space from each other. 

••••

"Connor hey, you're not answering you're phone, just call me I'm worried." 

"I've called you like ten times now and you're still not answering--your phone isn't even ringing please call me back." 

"Connor it's 7 am where the hell did you go last night? Call me back please, I'm sorry I was such a dick yesterday...just--at least text me that you're fine." 

••••

Connor woke up feeling nauseous, so nauseous he couldn't even get out of bed. He hadn't been getting nauseous the past few days so he decided to blame the fight with Oliver. He figured the babies were punishing him for running away. 

Connor rolled onto his side and curled into himself. Gemma's guest bed was too hard, he preferred Oliver's soft bed and the sounds of his nephew and niece running around in the hallway didn't help either. 

"Guys can you knock it off!" He yelled as the door opened. 

"Uncle Connor are you sick? You don't look so good," His niece Ava asked with worried blue eyes as she kneeled by his bed. 

His nephew Ethan followed her in and kneeled next to her. "You look like you're gonna puke." 

"Thanks guys nice to know how awful I look," Connor mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Kids leave you're uncle Connor alone," Gemma spoke up as she ushered the kids out of the room. 

She took a seat at the end of the bed and stared at her brother with her eyebrows creased. 

"What's wrong Connor? You're not acting right," she pointed out making Connor sigh. 

"I messed up big time," he mumbled into the pillow as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. 

"What'd you do this time?" She asked lightly trying to ease the tension in the room. 

Connor shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "I uh...got myself knocked up." 

Gemma's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend her brother's words. "What?" 

"You're slutty little brother is knocked up," Connor repeated, still not brave enough to give her eye contact. 

"With who?" She asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Oliver." 

"You're still together?" She asked in confusion. 

Connor sighed and shrugged. "We've been on and off, well off for the most part and we still aren't together." 

"So why are you here?" She asked as Connor turned to look at her. 

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I didn't even do boyfriends until him and now I'm supposed to have kids too?!" He yelled and gripped his hair in frustration. 

"Do you want an abortion?" Gemma asked calmly making Connor laugh and shake his head. 

"No I don't I just--I don't know what I want I just know that I don't want that, this is all too much," Connor grumbled. 

"I just feel sick and I needed to get away from Philadelphia for awhile that's all." 

"Con it's normal to be anxious about having a baby, but if you love this guy you'll work things out," Gemma smiled and rubbed his shoulder. 

"I do love him I'm just not sure he loves me anymore," Connor rubbed his face tiredly as his stomach bubbled making him more nauseous. 

"Call the guy Connor he's probably worried sick, you'll be fine I'm here, moms here we won't let you mess up," she smiled and pulled him to her for a hug. Connor hugged her back for a second before gagging. 

"Oh god your perfume is awful," he whined before stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom to puke. 

••••

"What if he was kidnapped or something??" Oliver asked as he paced the floor in Bonnie's house. 

"He wasn't kidnapped Oliver just relax," Bonnie sighed as she sat down on the couch. 

"He's probably getting a deal with the DA," Asher grumbled from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. 

Everyone in the room turned to glare at him. "Did he sound like he was going to get a deal when he was here yesterday?" Michaela asked him with narrowed eyes.

"He was just trying to make us feel bad for him," Asher replied making Oliver grit his teeth. 

"He wasn't at the house that night," Oliver muttered as he glared at Asher. 

"He was at the hospital scared out of his mind thinking he was having a miscarriage Asher so you should shut the hell up," Oliver said sternly making Asher shut up quickly. 

"Connor will come back when he wants to come back," Annalise spoke up as she grabbed her purse and jacket. 

"Where are you going?" Asher asked her as she walked to the door. 

"None of your business Mr. Millstone." 

Oliver watched Annalise leave before beginning to pace again. 

"If what you say is true why didn't Connor tell us before?" Laurel asked from where she was leaning against the wall. 

Oliver rubbed his eyes and sighed. "He didn't tell you because he doesn't think you like him and I'm starting to agree with him on that one because none of you care that he disappeared last night!" 

"He probably just needed some time alone Oliver, he'll come back," Michaela reassured him. 

"I'm going home call me if you hear from him," Oliver muttered before leaving Bonnie's house. 

•••••

"Feeling better?" Gemma asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. 

Connor wiped his mouth with a wet towel and flushed the toilet. He opened the door and nodded. "Much better." 

"Good I made breakfast, well lunch I guess," she laughed and led Connor out of the room and down the stairs. 

"I just made chicken nuggets since that's what the kids wanted, I can make you something else if you want," she mumbled as she grabbed a plate from the cupboard. 

"Chicken nuggets are okay, I should probably get used to kids food anyways," Connor shrugged as he sat at the table. 

"Do you have any cravings or anything yet? With Ethan and Ava I wanted to eat anything and everything fried," she laughed and put some chicken nuggets on a plate. 

Connor shook his head no. "I haven't been eating much lately so I haven't really craved anything." 

Gemma frowned. "Morning sickness that bad?" 

"No I jut haven't had time to eat and I've been stressed," Connor spoke around a chicken nugget. 

"Connor you have to take better care of yourself for the baby!" Gemma chastised him as she took a bite of a chicken nugget shaped as a dinosaur. 

"Babies," he mumbled before swallowing. 

Gemma choked on her chicken nugget. "Twins?! Holy shit Connor!" She laughed. 

"Yeah."

"You really are an over achiever, wait till mom finds out," she cringed as she picked up another chicken nugget. 

Connor shook his head and swallowed. "No way she's not finding out." 

"Oh so you're just gonna show up with babies at Christmas?" She laughed and shook her head at her younger brother. 

"I'll tell her over the phone, I don't want her to know that I was here she's so....she's too much." 

"That's true," his sister nodded in agreement and dumped the rest of the nuggets onto Connor's plate. 

Gemma smiled at Connor's raised eyebrows. "Eat up you need to gain some weight." 

"Don't remind me," he sighed but ate another nugget anyways. 

"As much as I love having you here you should leave when you're done eating, go see Oliver and make up," Gemma suggested as she poured Connor a glass of water. 

"I will, I'm not even mad anymore I hope he's not too pissed that I disappeared on him," Connor sighed as he finished off the last chicken nugget. 

He stood up from the table and put his plate in the sink before hugging his sister. "Thanks for letting me stay." 

"Come back soon and bring Oliver I want to meet him," Gemma smiled and squeezed her younger brother. 

"I will," Connor nodded and let her go. 

"Drive safe," Gemma called out as Connor grabbed his jacket and walked to the front door. 

"I will!" He called back. 

"And don't starve my nephews or nieces!" She yelled making Connor roll his eyes fondly. 

"I won't!" He called back before shutting the door and walking to his car. 

The ten hour drive would hopefully allow him to center his thoughts. He needed to think about what he and Oliver needed to talk about so they could actually talk without arguing this time. Connor reached into the back seat and picked up his phone. 

It was dead, of course. 

"Shit," Connor cursed and went to plug it into his car charger, only to realize he had left it in Oliver's apartment the week earlier. 

"He's going to be so mad," Connor sighed as he turned on the car and began the long drive home.


	9. Where Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes home and talks things out with Oliver.

Connor knocked on Oliver's door later that night feeling completely exhausted. He hadn't slept for hours and all he wanted was to fall asleep in Oliver's bed. He rubbed his eyes as the door opened up. Oliver sighed and Connor could see the tension melt from his body. 

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked in almost a whisper as he pulled the younger man into a hug. 

Connor breathed in his familiar scent as he pushed his face into the other mans neck. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize I should be apologizing," Oliver mumbled as he pulled Connor into the apartment all the way and shut the door with his foot. 

"I went to see my sister," Connor sighed as Oliver released him from his arms. 

"I was so scared I didn't know if you were okay and then Annalise found out that Denver was behind everything, I-I thought he did something to you," Oliver started speaking frantically as he paced the floor. 

"Hey," Connor smiled softly. "I'm here, I'm fine, everything's fine." 

Oliver nodded and cupped Connor's jaw. "I'm so glad you're okay." 

Connor leaned up and pressed his lips to the older mans gently. Oliver responded slowly and let his lips glide over Connor's softly, relishing in the feeling of having the other man close. Connor wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and deepened the kiss slightly. 

"I missed you." 

Oliver smiled and pressed a long kiss to Connor's forehead before reconnecting their lips. "I missed you too." 

"I could kiss you all day but I'm starving," Connor mumbled against Oliver's mouth. 

Oliver laughed and pressed his forehead against the shorter mans. He pressed one last kiss to his temple before walking to the kitchen. Connor watched him with a full heart. He loved how affectionate Oliver was being, it was probably because he felt guilty about their argument but he'd take what he could get. 

"What sounds good?" Oliver asked as he opened the refrigerator and peered inside. 

Connor walked over and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Mmm French toast? Or bacon I just really want breakfast food." 

Oliver grinned and pulled out the ingredients. "I know you hate talking about it but... is this a craving?" 

Connor grimaced but couldn't help but smile a little at Oliver's giddiness. "Would it make you cook faster if I said yes?" 

"Probably." 

"Then yes it's a craving and I need it now," Connor smiled as he leaned against the counter. 

He watched Oliver crack eggs into a bowl and mix it with milk, sugar and cinnamon, the smile never leaving the older mans face. Connor yawned as he leaned heavily against the counter. 

"You should go lay down and I'll bring it to you in bed," Oliver suggested, Connor shook his head no. 

"I'll fall asleep and I really, really want to eat that," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes again. 

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly as he flipped the french toast. "Have you been feeling okay?" 

Connor shrugged. "I was nauseous this morning but I haven't been since, I'm just starving." 

They stood in silence as Oliver quickly friend up some bacon and put all of the food onto a plate. He ushered Connor into bed and made him eat it there. 

"I really am sorry about all those shitty things I said," Oliver broke the silence as Connor bit into his crispy bacon. 

"It's okay, you weren't wrong to ask those questions, I get it that you're worried but you have to believe that I did talk to the doctor and they said I was fine," Connor replied as he stared down at his almost empty plate. 

Oliver sighed and sat on the bed next to Connor. "It's just scary knowing that we had unprotected sex without knowing and now we're having babies."

"Well technically we were having protected sex but said protection failed us," Connor pointed out as he sat his empty plate on the night stand. 

"Stop feeling bad and just forget about the argument okay? Let's just make out like teenagers until I fall asleep," Connor suggested as he pulled Oliver to him by his sleep shirt. 

Oliver smiled widely, and pressed his lips to Connor's syrup sweet ones. Connor's fingers wound themselves in Oliver's hair in attempt to bring them closer. Oliver bit his lip gently making Connor moan into his mouth. 

"I love you," Oliver mumbled into Connor's mouth as he pulled away to catch his breath. 

The younger mans eyes fluttered open sleepily as he cupped his jaw. "I love you too Ollie." 

"No I really love you Connor," Oliver repeated as he sat back on his heels. 

"I know," Connor said with a confused expression as he tried to pull him back down to recapture his lips. 

"Are we back together?" Oliver asked as Connor fisted his shirt. 

"Do you want to be?" Connor asked looking up at Oliver with questioning eyes. 

"Yeah," Oliver nodded. 

Connor pulled Oliver on top of him again and leaned forward so he could feel the other mans breath on his lips. Oliver's eyes closed slowly expecting Connor to kiss him but Connor brushed his cheek against his and brushed his lips against his ear. 

"In that case I can think of way better things to put me to sleep than making out," Connor whispered seductively before biting on the other mans earlobe gently. 

Connor's hands pressed against Oliver's chest hard enough to push him off of him. Once Oliver was sitting back on his heels again, Connor sat up and pushed Oliver onto his back. 

"It's been way too long," Connor groaned as he crawled on top of Oliver, pressing his hips to the other mans as he straddled him.

"It's been a week," Oliver chuckled before Connor shut him up with his lips. 

"Mmm want you," Connor moaned as Oliver pressed a kiss to his neck, biting and sucking there until Connor pulled him away by his hair. 

"You're needy, more so than usual," Oliver laughed as he flipped them over so that Connor was on his back again. Connor raised his eyebrows as his hand trailed down Oliver's abdomen. 

"Shut up and put this," he squeezed the outline of Oliver's rock hard erection, "To use." 

Oliver gasped at the contact and leaned down to kiss Connor's mouth deeply, biting his lips roughly as his fingers unbuttoned the other mans shirt. 

•••••

The next morning Oliver woke up to an empty bed. He figured Connor was sick again so he stretched and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door to see it empty, with furrowed brows he closed the door and made his way to the living room. 

"Morning," Connor greeted him from where he was sitting on the counter. 

"What're you eating?" Oliver asked as he eyed the counter around Connor which was covered in different foods. 

"I was reading some stuff online about morning sickness and people recommended this stuff," Connor shrugged as he shoved a cracker with peanut butter into his mouth. 

"Does it work?" Oliver asked. 

Connor shrugged. "I hope so." 

"It said to eat sour stuff so I got some lemons hopefully that helps too, but I gotta get to school," Connor sighed and hopped off of the counter. 

"You're going to school after barely getting any sleep?" Oliver asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I have too, I already missed two days I need to go back," Connor sighed as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag. 

"Just don't over due it okay?" Oliver asked as he pulled Connor towards him. 

Connor rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to the older mans. "I won't, stop worrying Ollie." 

"How am I supposed to not worry when I haven't even been to a doctors appointment with you?" Oliver asked as he released Connor from his arms and went to get a cup of coffee from the kitchen. 

Connor sighed and leaned his back against the door. Oliver had a point, Connor definitely hadn't involved him much since he found out but he had only known for a little over a week. 

"You can come for my next appointment it's not until I hit the 12 week mark and I'm sure it will be boring and technical just how you like it," Connor smiled and walked towards Oliver. 

"Fine, don't let Annalise stress you out too much today," Oliver smiled as Connor pressed him against the counter. 

"I won't," he rolled his eyes before taking another cracker with peanut butter on it and popping it into his mouth. 

"I'm making dinner so don't be too late," Oliver said as Connor walked to the door. 

"Mac and cheese with crumbs on top?...it's another craving," Connor asked throwing a puppy dog face over his shoulder as he opened the door. 

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly but nodded none the less. "Mac and cheese with bread crumbs it is!" 

Connor smiled and continued out the door. He was dreading facing everyone after his breakdown at Bonnie's house. Everyone was going to have questions that he wasn't exactly interested in answering. 

••••

"Connor hey!" Asher boomed over excitedly as Connor entered auditorium for class. Asher, Michaela and Laurel were all standing where they usually did at the top of the auditorium. 

Connor raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the over enthusiastic man who had been accusing him of being a trader days earlier. 

"Connor...I didn't think you were going to show," Michaela spoke awkwardly as Laurel eyed him. 

"I have to go to class or I'll fail out," Connor pointed out with a shrug. 

"Where'd you disappear to buddy?" Asher asked as he squeezed his shoulder. 

Connor shook his hand off and readjusted his bag on his shoulder. "To my sisters house, but that's none of you're business." 

"Look we're sorry about accusing you of being the rat," Michaela apologized sincerely. 

"Whatever I'm over it," Connor shrugged and looked away from them. 

"So did you get the abortion?" Laurel asked him with a straight face. Connor frowned and looked around to make sure no one had heard her. 

"None of your business...but no I didn't, did you?" He asked with a smirk. 

Laurel folded her arms over her chest and Connor raised his eyebrows at her before walking away from the group and finding his seat. Michaela followed him and sat in the seat in front of him so she could talk. 

"I'm glad you're okay, I'm here for you Connor, we're a team we gotta stick together right?" She smiled and he nodded. 

"Your kid is gonna need a strong female influence anyways and I'll pick out all the clothes," she grinned. 

"No frills or pink," Connor mumbled. 

"Lord help you if you have a girl," she rolled her eyes before going to find her seat. 

Halfway through class Connor felt himself becoming nauseous. He wanted to strangle the stupid person that told him peanut butter and crackers would help his morning sickness, it was obviously doing the opposite. 

He hunched over his desk and tried to read the chapter Annalise had told them too but he couldn't focus due to the intense nausea he was feeling. 

He stood up and left the auditorium as fast as he could and leaned his forehead against the wall in the hallway. The door to the auditorium opened after him and he watched from the corner of his eye as Laurel approached him. 

"These help," she spoke gently as she held out a handful of jolly ranchers. Connor sighed and stepped away from the wall. 

"Thanks," he mumbled as he accepted the handful of candy from her. 

He unwrapped one and popped it into his mouth. He was hoping it would help soon, but at the same time he didn't want it too because it was from her. Laurel watched quietly before sighing and leaning against the wall. 

"I didn't." 

Connor looked at her as he stuffed the candies into his pocket. "Didn't what?"

"Have an abortion, I was going to but I...couldn't," she smiled before looking at Connor with misty eyes. 

Connor paused before folding his arms over his chest. "Who would've thought we'd be knocked up at the same time?" 

"Well you're a slut so no ones really that surprised," she joked making Connor shake his head with a smile. 

"Shut up, you're a slut too," he laughed. 

"At least we can help each other out," Laurel shrugged. 

"I'm not doing prenatal yoga with you so you can just forget about that fantasy now," Connor muttered sarcastically as he walked past her and back into auditorium since the candy had indeed helped his nausea to go away.


	10. It's Going to Change Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver go to a doctors appointment and Oliver doesn't understand why Connor's not excited.

"Oliver please stop bouncing your knee," Connor muttered as he pressed his hand against the other mans leg trying to stop the obnoxious bouncing. 

"I'm excited, I can't stop," Oliver smiled and squeezed Connor's hand. 

Connor rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind his chair. He was less than enthusiastic about his doctors appointment. Oliver hadn't stopped talking about it since he had brought it up and it was driving Connor insane.

"All they're gonna do is an ultrasound, it's not that exciting," Connor muttered, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Oh come on it's exciting!" Oliver grinned and turned to Connor. 

"Can they tell if they are identical or fraternal yet?" He asked Connor, still bouncing his knee. 

"I don't know I haven't been reading what to expect when you're expecting Oliver," Connor grumbled. 

Oliver sighed and turned to stare straight forward again. "You're really not excited are you?" 

Connor shifted in his seat and shrugged. "I don't feel some automatic connection if that's what you mean...it's just weird I guess." 

He didn't want anything bad to happen to the twins but at the same time he didn't feel in love with them yet. If he was perfectly honest they didn't even seem real yet and he was happy keeping it that way. 

"Connor Walsh," a nurse called causing both men to look up. 

"Let's get this over with," Connor muttered and stood up to follow the nurse inside. 

Oliver followed behind silently, hoping Connor would come around soon and get excited with him. He knew Connor wasn't planning on having kids anytime soon, if ever, but he really did want this with Connor and he wanted the other man to want it too.

After the initial check up Connor was instructed to lay back, unbutton his pants and lift his shirt. He stared uninterested at the screen as the doctor prodded his abdomen. 

"You're lucky you aren't showing yet," the ultrasound technician smiled as she searched the screen. 

Connor wanted to laugh. "You think this is my normal stomach?"

"That's just some bloating you'll know when you start to show for real," she smiled at him before pointing to the screen. 

"So here's the uterus, you can see baby A here," she pointed to the screen where a clear outline of a baby was. 

Connor looked over at Oliver who was staring at the screen completely mesmerized by the tiny figure. He looked back at the screen as the technician continued to try and get a better picture of the baby. 

"Baby A is looking really good, nice and big, let's listen to the heart beat." 

The same thumping Connor had heard weeks earlier filled the room and Oliver squeezed his hand with the largest grin Connor had ever seen. Connor managed a smile for his benefit and squeezed his hand back. 

"Sounds great," the technician announced before moving the wand again. 

She moved the wand lower on Connor's abdomen and stopped as another baby popped up onto the screen. This baby looked basically the same as the other baby, same position and everything. 

"Baby B is on the bottom, they look a little smaller than baby A but that's perfectly normal, and you can see this line here," she said as she moved the wand up a little to show both babies at once. 

"That shows they have two different sacs so they will be fraternal twins, and in a couple weeks we can find out their genders if you'd like." 

Connor spaced out and let all of his worries come to the front of his mind as Oliver talked to the doctor about being positive. He didn't want to hear anymore negative things or suggestions on what they should be doing, he just wanted to go home and forget about the pregnancy until the next time he'd be forced to show up at the doctors again. 

After the ultrasound tech finished talking to Oliver she printed some pictures of the ultrasound and set up their next appointment leaving Connor and Oliver alone in the room. 

Connor watched Oliver fawn over the ultrasound photos with what almost felt like jealousy. All Oliver could talk about was the twins, hell he was even talking baby names already. 

"They're pretty cute," Oliver commented as he stared at the ultrasound picture. 

Connor wiped the gel off of his abdomen and buttoned his jeans. "They don't look  like gummy bears anymore." 

Oliver raised his eyebrows curiously. "Gummy bears?" 

"The first ultrasound I saw I thought they looked like little gummy bears with stubs for arms," Connor elaborated making Oliver smile. 

"Besides, I'm not surprised that they're cute, you helped make them," Connor shrugged and moved to leave the examination room trying not to ruin Oliver's excitement. 

"Oh stop we all know you're the cute one," Oliver teased and pulled Connor to him for a kiss. 

Connor kissed him back briefly before breaking the kiss and straightening out his shirt. 

"Do we want to know their genders?" Oliver asked as they left the room and walked through the lobby to exit. 

Connor shrugged and looked at the other man. "I don't know, won't that make it..too real?" 

"Connor we just saw them on ultrasound, you're going to be showing soon, I think this is as real as it's gonna get."

Connor grimaced and pushed the door open and exited the building. The thought of actually showing and knowing the genders was freaking him out. He didn't want to upset Oliver since it was so obvious how excited he was, but Connor just couldn't make himself become excited. 

"Can we just not talk about it for a bit?" Connor asked as he unlocked the car and got into the passenger side. 

"You never want to talk about it," Oliver huffed as he got into the drivers side and started the engine. 

"It's just...I'm still me not just an incubator I don't want to talk about stupid babies all the time I want us to be like we used to," Connor muttered making Oliver look over at him as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

"First off, they aren't just stupid babies they are our babies, second I'm trying to act normal with you but you shut me out and you never want to talk about anything," Oliver spoke tensely as his hands gripped the wheel tightly. 

Oliver cleared his throat. "Besides we can never be like we used to, this is a big deal and it's going to change everything." 

Connor swallowed thickly and leaned his head against the wall. "Yeah that's what I'm worried about." 

"I'm not going anywhere Connor, you can stop acting like you have to do everything on your own." 

Connor looked over at Oliver from the side of his eyes and shuffled in his seat to get more comfortable. "Last time I felt comfortable in our relationship, you dumped me." 

Oliver closed his mouth and pursed his lips. "You know why I did that, but we're back together now, in it for the long haul." 

"We'll see," Connor mumbled before Oliver quickly made a U-turn and started driving a different way causing Connor to smack his head on the window. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Connor asked getting a little pissed off. 

"Let's drive to the courthouse and get married, right now, you want me to prove how serious I am about us? Well nothing's more serious than marriage." 

Connor blinked at his words slowly before laughing. Oliver's face turned a light shade of pink as Connor continued to laugh like he'd heard a hilarious joke. 

"What??" Connor asked as he stopped laughing. 

Oliver shook his head and cleared his throat. "Never mind it was stupid..."

"You wanna get married? Right now?" Connor asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I...well--yeah." 

Connor laughed again and pressed his hand to his forehead trying to process Oliver's words. Marriage?? And a pregnancy?? What did Oliver think he was some domestic house husband? 

"Look I love you Ollie but marriage? Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked Oliver with a laugh. 

The other man shrugged and looked over at Connor with an embarrassed expression on his face. "It's okay if you don't want to, but you don't have to rub it in." 

Connor's face softened and he squeezed Oliver's knee. "I'm not saying I don't want to maybe we should just--I don't know wait? Just for a little while until we get adjusted to everything." 

"I love you and I love our babies and I want to marry you what better timing could there be?" Oliver asked him without taking his eyes off of the road. 

Connor sighed and leaned back in his chair. Oliver was right they did love each other and they were having kids together, they couldn't exactly get more stuck with each other than they already were. He turned to study Oliver's facial expression and smiled a little. Oliver was an amazing catch, he was loyal and sweet and he was going to be a great dad, a great husband too if Connor let him. 

With a deep breath Connor turned so he was facing forward in his seat. "I promise I'll think about it but can we just wait a little longer please?" 

Oliver nodded and reached over to squeeze Connor's hand. "Of course we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this, like I said before if there's something you'd like to see happen I'm always up for suggestions!


	11. DILF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a slight melt down but getting hit on fixes everything.

"Don't say a word." 

"Seriously Oliver it's not funny," Connor whined and fell back into the bed. He pulled the covers over his body and put his pillow over his head so he could drown out Oliver's giggles. 

"I'm not laughing at you," Oliver insisted as he sat down on the bed which was littered with articles of clothing Connor had tried on. 

"Were too, it's not funny! What am I supposed to wear to school?" Connor asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

Oliver bit his lip to stifle another giggle and tried to pull the pillow away from Connor's face. Connor's fingers dug into the fabric so that it was impossible to remove. Oliver released his grip and moved lower to strip his boyfriend of the blanket he was curled in. 

"Connor it's not that bad," Oliver observed as he pulled the blanket away to reveal Connor's body covered in Oliver's soft white t shirt. 

Oliver ran his fingers along the thin line of skin that was showing due to the shirt riding up a little. He smiled at how smooth it felt as he pressed both of his palms there to rid Connor's stomach of the fabric. 

"You look great," Oliver mumbled as he caressed the small bump that seemed to have appeared over night. 

"Stop lying," Connor murmured as he fidgeted under Oliver's touch. 

"I'm not lying," Oliver stressed as he pressed his lips against Connor's belly button. 

"I'll find you something to wear, just relax," he offered as he stood up and walked to the closet. 

"Fine," Connor consented and pulled the pillow away from his face so he could watch Oliver. 

Oliver folded his arms over his chest as scanned Connor's side of the closet. He hadn't been able to fit into any of his jeans that he had tried on so far, so Oliver knew those were out of question. His eyes fell to a pair of his sweatpants that were neatly folded on the shelf. He knew Connor was going to be a little dispirited when he suggested them, but it was their only option at the moment. 

"These are really comfy, and you can wear them with my hoodie you like," Oliver suggested as he grabbed the pants off of the shelf and dropped them on the bed in Connor's sight. 

Connor's eyes fell to the pants and then shot back up to Oliver's face. "I'm only fifteen weeks Oliver! I can't wear sweatpants yet!" 

Oliver sighed and took Connor's favorite hoodie out of the closet and sat it on the bed next to the sweat pants. "You're gonna have to get over it Connor, you're only going to get bigger, a lot bigger, so you can't keep trying to squeeze into your normal clothes." 

Oliver knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as the words spilt out of his mouth. He turned to face his boyfriend and sighed when he saw that the pillow was back over his face. 

"Con I didn't mean for that to come out so harshly," he sighed and walked over to Connor's side of the bed. 

"No, tell me how you really feel Oliver, please elaborate on how I've been squeezing my fat ass into my pants and how much fatter I'm gonna get."

Oliver groaned and kneeled next to the bed. He could tell that Connor was getting weepy and it had been a reoccurring thing since he had hit the second trimester. 

"I'm not saying you're fat, and I'm sure you could wear those pants for a couple more weeks, but you wouldn't be comfortable," he protested gently. 

Connor sniffed loudly and turned on his side so that he wasn't facing him anymore. Oliver climbed onto the bed and laid his head next to Connor's pillow covered one. 

"Baby," he whispered and pulled the pillow down without much protest from Connor. 

He looked into the other mans red rimmed eyes and felt his heart melt. "I love you, you look perfect and I'm sure you can make sweat pants look sexy." 

Connor smiled and wiped his eyes. "That's true." 

"Positivity that's what I wanna hear! I'm gonna make you a smoothie to go while you get dressed," Oliver grinned and pressed a kiss to Connor's mouth. 

Connor looped his arms around Oliver's neck as he deepened the kiss. With a moan he pulled Oliver on top of him and wrapped his legs around the older mans hips. 

"Okay, none of that you're late," Oliver chuckled as he detached his lips from Connor's making the younger man groan with a pout. 

"You're no fun." 

"You're stomach has been growling for an hour Connor, get dressed," Oliver teased and pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead before getting out of the bed. 

"Fine, maybe I'll find some guy at school that wants to fulfill my needs." 

Oliver turned back to Connor and raised an eyebrow at him. Connor grinned in response and leaned back on his elbows. "Pregnancy is making my butt bubblier I'm sure I could find someone..."

"You're seriously a brat, a sex addicted brat Connor Walsh," Oliver rolled his eyes fondly and made his way back to the bed. 

"You love it," Connor grinned as Oliver pressed his body against his boyfriends. 

"I do," Oliver agreed as his hand snaked its way into Connor's underwear. 

•••••

"Damn Walsh pregnancy has done good for dat ass!" Asher teased as Connor bent over to pick up a case file from a box. 

"Gross," Michaela muttered and smacked Asher in the arm. 

"But seriously though you're a DILF!" Asher hooted, laughing as Michaela and Laurel rolled their eyes at him. 

Connor grinned and fell back on the couch. "Awe don't be jealous Michaela." 

His day hadn't started out great self esteem wise, so he was actually quite shocked that a pervy comment from Asher about his ass had his day brightening. He had to admit that pregnancy had made his butt get a little rounder he never thought it looked good though. 

"Can we get back to work guys seriously?" She muttered as she flipped through her notebook. 

"I can't help that my pregnancy glow is blinding your boyfriend," Connor teased with his new found confidence and winked at her.

"Where's your pregnancy glow Laurel? Looking kinda dim," Asher joked. 

"I'm exhausted all the time, I puke when I'm not sleeping, I pee every thirty minutes it feels like," she muttered without taking her eyes off of the file she was reading. 

Connor scoffed. "I have two in here and I haven't puked for weeks, I've just been horny as shit and hungry, and my back hurts but that's it." 

"Connor's making pregnancy his bitch!" Asher cheered. 

"Damn right!" Connor agreed as Michaela and Laurel rolled their eyes again. 

••••

After leaving Bonnie's Connor's confidence was booming. He hadn't felt this confident since before the pregnancy. He felt like the Connor he was before the murders and all the Annalise drama. 

He stopped at the store on the way home to buy some groceries, smiling the whole time. After buying the groceries he made his way through the parking lot to where he parked his car. Just as he was getting close to his car his eyes locked with some guy he had hooked up with a while ago. He couldn't recall his name and he really hoped the man didn't recognize him. 

He felt his confidence drop when he realized he was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. He looked away and struggled with trying to find his keys in his bag. 

"Connor?" The guy called out as he walked across the parking lot towards him. 

Connor sighed and turned around with a fake smile. "Hey how's it going?"

"Not too bad, you look..." the man paused and raked his eyes down Connor's body. 

Connor sucked in a breath, hoping he wasn't going to say he looked fat or not as good looking as the last time he saw him. When the guys' eyes came back up to meet his, lust darkening green orbs Connor was a little shocked. 

"Really fucking good actually, my place is only a few blocks away if you wanna stop by," the man finished, reaching out to squeeze Connor's shoulder. 

Connor's mouth opened and closed before turning into a smile. "Wait, I'm wearing sweatpants and you still wanna have sex with me?"

The guy furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Your ass looks amazing, I don't care what it's clothed in." 

Connor beamed at the compliment and almost took the guy up on his offer until he remembered he was knocked up with his boyfriends kids. He couldn't wait to get home and tell said wonderful boyfriend thank you for making him wear the sweats. He also deserved a thank you for feeding him and making him get the booty everyone was complementing. 

"So is that a yes?" The guy asked with a smile, his hand trailing down Connor's arm and back towards his ass. 

Connor stepped away before he could squeeze and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry man, I have a boyfriend." 

"You have a boyfriend? Is that a joke?" He asked making Connor roll his eyes. 

"No it's not a joke, we're--I'm having twins." 

The guys eyes widened as his eyebrows shot up. Connor watched with a smirk as the guys eyes trailed down his body searching for evidence that was hidden by his boyfriends hoodie. 

"Uh--congrats," the man said awkwardly. 

"Thanks." 

"Your boyfriend is a lucky bastard," the guy muttered jealously making Connor smile. 

"I'm the lucky one, I gotta get home," Connor smiled and unlocked the car. 

••••

Oliver smiled proudly as he folded the last pair of paternity jeans he had bought and laid them on the bed with the rest. After Connor's mini breakdown earlier that morning, Oliver had went to the mall and splurged a little but he knew it would be worth it when Connor got home. 

After admiring his work one last time, Oliver made his way back to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He grabbed his lap top from the coffee table and went straight to his email hoping he had at least one reply regarding all of the job applications he had been filling out. 

Pregnancy was expensive with all the doctors bills, not to mention the clothes, extra food, and they had to start thinking about getting things for two babies. Oliver was beyond stressed out over the whole thing but he wasn't going to let Connor see that. The other man had been on the fence about the whole thing and Oliver wasn't going to make him freak out again. 

The door burst open suddenly causing Oliver to jump and knock his lap top off of his lap. Connor shit the door and dropped his bag on the floor along with some groceries before crossing the room. Oliver's heart was still pounding from the surprise as Connor straddled his lap and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. 

Oliver gripped Connor's hips and leaned back so he could see the younger mans face. "What's got you in such a good mood?" 

Connor kissed down his jaw and nibbled on his neck. "I had a good day, a really good day." 

Connor trailed his lips back up to Oliver's lips and bit down on the bottom one gently causing Oliver to gasp. "I love you." 

Oliver cupped Connor's cheeks and grinned at him. "What happened today?" 

"I got hit on and it was freaking amazing Oliver," Connor beamed. 

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows and sat up a little. "You're happy cause you got hit on?"

"Yes! I woke up feeling like shit and then Asher said my ass looked great and then I ran into some guy I slept with a long time ago and he was so into me still, he asked if we could go back to his place." 

Oliver frowned at Connor's words. His boyfriend was excited due to a one night stand hitting on him and propositioning him for sex? He had went out to buy him clothes to make him happy all while Connor was flirting with some guy?

"That's great Connor, I'm glad your one night stand made you feel better," Oliver muttered as he pushed Connor onto the couch next to him and stood up. 

Connor pulled a pillow to his chest with a smile. "It did make me feel a little better, but what really did was his face when I told him I was having twins with my boyfriend," he grinned making Oliver turn back around. 

"He was all 'lucky bastard!' And I was all 'no I'm the lucky one!' And then I rushed home cause it's like I had some kind of epiphany Oliver," Connor mumbled with bright eyes and he rested his chin on the pillow. 

"I am lucky to have you, so, so lucky, and I've been so blind lately, this morning you were great and you're always great when I'm having melt downs," he laughed before biting his lip. 

"I wanna marry you." 

Oliver's eyes widened as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Connor. 

"No you don't this is just hormones talking," Oliver mumbled. 

Connor shook his head and dropped the pillow he had been clutching onto the couch. "No it's not, I wanna marry you." 

"I don't want to push you into this Connor, you'll change your mind and be pissed at me--"

Connor interrupted Oliver's mumbling with his lips. Fingers tangled themselves in the older mans hair as Connor deepened the kiss hoping he was projecting his feelings through it. He pulled away and stared at Oliver. 

"Let's talk about this rationally--" Oliver mumbled again making Connor roll his eyes and stand up. 

"Shut up and marry me Oliver!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate comments! Comment any ideas for the story if you have any no guarantees I'll use all of them but I do love suggestions!


	12. Mr. And Mr. Hampton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver get married. A little pregnancy angst.

Connor grinned widely as he and Oliver walked out of the courthouse. Both had a simple gold ring on their ring finger and smiles on their faces. 

Oliver stopped on the steps and pulled Connor's face closer to his with his hands. He pressed his lips to his new husbands gently. "We just got married." 

Connor smiled widely and pressed his face against the other mans shoulder. "We're freaking married Ollie!"

"So are we gonna party to celebrate my bromos?!" Asher asked with a wide grin as he slung his arms over their shoulders. 

Connor rolled his eyes and shook the man off. "We're gonna go home and consummate our marriage, you can run off to Michaela and do what you guys do." 

Asher had been a spur of the moment wedding guest since the courts needed two witnesses. The only person Connor could think of was Asher, Oliver figured it was because he had been complementing Connor's appearance lately. Oliver himself, had chosen a guy he had worked with before. Connor didn't know him but he figured he didn't need to know the guy he just needed him to show up. 

"Fine but don't have too much fun kids!" Asher winked and clapped both Oliver and Connor on the back before leaving.

"He's totally not gonna keep his mouth shut," Oliver snickered. 

Connor nodded and pulled Oliver along the side walk to the car. "In class on Monday everyone's gonna freak out on me for not telling them." 

"They're gonna be scandalized Mr. Hampton," Oliver said with a grin as he slid into the drivers seat. Connor leaned over the console from the passenger seat and pressed his lips to Oliver's. 

"Mr. and Mr. Hampton, has a nice ring to it don't ya think?" Connor smiled. 

•••••

"You're happy right?" Oliver asked quietly as Connor traced lines onto his naked back with his finger. 

Connor, who was laying on his side stopped tracing Oliver's skin and pressed the side of his face against his pillow. "Very." 

"I just--I don't want you to regret marrying me..." Oliver mumbled as he rested his head on his folded arms. 

"Ollie I will never regret marrying you, relax and enjoy it," Connor chuckled sleepily as he closed his eyes. 

They had spent most of their day in bed. Kissing lazily, occasionally having sex, but they mostly just had small conversations. It was nice and for once Connor felt like he was in a safe relationship. 

Oliver studied Connor's face with a smile. He couldn't believe that he had finally put a ring on the younger mans finger. As his eyes trailed down Connor's body he felt his heart jump at the sight of Connor's belly. Connor hated the protrusion but Oliver thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He loved to touch it, when Connor allowed of course. 

Reaching out, Oliver placed his palm over the bump causing Connor's eyes to flutter open. Oliver waited patiently for a kick and when it happened his eyes lifted to Connor's excitedly. 

"Baby A?" He asked and Connor nodded. 

"Baby A is on top," Connor mumbled as he moved Oliver's hand over the right spot. 

"And Baby B is underneath," he said as he moved Oliver's hand down under his belly button. 

Oliver's hand rubbed in that spot, pushing in a little trying to encourage a kick. When it didn't happen Oliver frowned and moved his hand up where Baby A was kicking. 

"Does Baby B kick much?" Oliver asked causing Connor's eyebrows to raise in concentration as he moved his own hand to rest over his abdomen where Baby B was. 

"I-I'm not sure I haven't really paid attention to be honest," Connor muttered as he pressed against his abdomen. 

"I'm sure it's just squished in there so they aren't kicking," Oliver smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss against Connor's temple. 

Connor nodded in agreement as Oliver rolled over in bed to go to sleep. Connor couldn't get himself to fall asleep however. He laid in bed with his eyes wide open, pressing on his bump trying to encourage a kick from Baby B. 

After an hour of being restless Connor pushed himself out of the bed being careful not to wake Oliver. He walked quietly to the living room and sat on the couch with Oliver's laptop. 

He pulled up google and and began searching up reasons why his second twin wasn't moving. Most websites said it wasn't a big deal and that maybe they just weren't as active as their twin. Other websites said that maybe they were mistaking some of Baby B's kicks for Baby A's. All the websites seemed to have reasonable, positive reasons as to why the one twin wasn't as active. However, there were also sites that told him that there was something very wrong with the baby and that miscarriage could be a cause. 

"Connor what're you doing up?" Oliver called out from behind where Connor was sat on the couch. 

"Is it--is it dead Ollie?" He asked, voice trembling with fear and the threat of tears stinging his eyes. 

"What?" Oliver asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. 

"It's-its not moving and that-that means it could be dead right?" Connor asked as Oliver moved around the couch and took the lap top from him. 

Oliver sighed and sat down on the coffee table. He reached out and wiped the tears that were falling down his husbands face. "Connor we just saw the babies two weeks ago, they are both perfectly fine." 

Connor shook his head hysterically. "I messed up again didn't I? I killed it, Oliver it should be moving I'm 21 weeks!" 

Oliver cupped Connor's cheeks and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. "Baby I'm positive that the baby is okay, let's get back to bed okay?" 

"I can't sleep when I'm this worried Oliver! They should be moving! I messed this up! I knew I was gonna mess up," Connor cried, wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck.

Oliver sighed and rubbed Connor's back. "Okay, get your shoes and a coat." 

Connor pulled back with a confused look on his face. "What? Why?" 

"Lets go to the hospital, they can do an ultrasound. I know it's the only way I'm gonna get you to calm down and I need sleep." 

Connor nodded and wiped his eyes and runny nose before gathering his jacket and shoes. He knew he was probably being dramatic but he couldn't help it. Ever since he found out about the twins he had been waiting to screw things up. 

••••

"What if--what if it's really gone Oliver?" Connor asked as they sat in the examination room at the hospital while waiting for the doctor to come in. 

"Then we figure things out, but Connor the baby is fine I'm sure of it," Connor mumbled and squeezed Connor's hand. 

A knock sounded on the door causing Connor to look up at Oliver with scared eyes. "It'll be fine," Oliver smiled gently. 

A doctor that they hadn't had strode into the room with a kind smile. "So what seems to be the problem?" She asked Connor as she washed her hands and pulled on a pair of gloves. 

"One of the babies isn't moving and I know I'm probably being dramatic but I'm scared that I killed it," he mumbled quickly. 

"What makes you think you killed it?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Nothing--I don't know it's just a feeling I guess," Connor shrugged. 

"Well I'll do an ultrasound and that should clear some things up," she spoke as she set up the ultrasound machine. 

Connor leaned back and revealed his bump as she poured some gel onto it and pressed the wand against the stretched skin. 

Connor watched the doctors face intently waiting for her to give away that something was wrong. "Is it okay?" He asked nervously. 

The doctor paused on Baby B and did some measurements before doing the same to Baby A. "Well Baby B does seem smaller than their twin but they are perfectly fine, they're probably just more calm than their twin," she smiled before moving the wand around again. 

"Baby B looks a little low on Amniotic fluid so if you experience any leaking come in immediately, it doesn't look too serious at the moment so I'm going to recommend that you drink a lot of fluids and more protein to help Baby B gain some weight." She explained. 

Connor furrowed his eyebrows. "Low on amniotic fluid isn't that a bad thing?" 

"It could cause problems for sure, as long as we monitor it you should be fine, try to stay off your feet until your next appointment and we'll check it again then," she said as she paused the wand so they could see both babies at once. 

She looked over at Oliver and Connor and smiled. "Would you like to know the genders?" 

Oliver perked up and smiled widely at Connor. "Wanna know?" 

"I-I don't know, um..." he mumbled indecisively.

"Yeah I guess--sure," he decided and bit his lip. 

"Baby A definitely isn't a shy guy," she laughed and pointed to his penis on the screen. 

Connor stared amazed and squeezed Oliver's hand. 

"And Baby B stands for baby boy, congratulations guys," she grinned and printed them some photos. 

"Remember, fluids and protein, and if you feel leaking come in right away your regular doctor will be seeing you in two weeks ill set that up for you, other than that have a nice night!" She waved as she left the room. 

"We're having boys," Oliver grinned and pressed his lips to Connor's cheek. 

"What if it gets worse?" Connor asked quietly. 

He didn't want to ruin the exciting moment but he was still worried. What if drinking fluids wouldn't fix the problem? 

"Don't think negatively the baby can feel your bad vibes," Oliver said as he wiped the gel off of Connor's stomach with a napkin. 

"You're right, we'll just have to wait and see," Connor nodded but Oliver could tell that he was still freaking out. 

"You'll drink water, and if you experience leaking we'll come in and figure it out, but in the mean time we can pick names," Oliver smiled as he helped Connor off of the examination table. 

"Can we not do the name thing yet? I want to make sure they are both fine first," Connor sighed. 

Oliver frowned and squeezed Connor's hand. "Fine, but I'm making a list anyways since you agreed that I could name one and you could name the other." 

Connor rolled his eyes fondly. "You do that, but just remember that I get to veto as many as I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it! I love comments and feedback :)


	13. We're Not Naming him Ringo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver endure another scary situation that envolves one of the twins health.

"Ethan?" 

"No." 

"Lucas?" 

"No." 

Oliver looked over his phone at Connor and rolled his eyes. "You're going to say no to every name I suggest aren't you?" 

"If you keep suggesting crappy names then yes," Connor muttered while spooning Greek yogurt into his mouth. 

"You're just cranky cause you hate having to eat extra protein," Oliver pointed out causing the younger man to glare at him. 

"I'm cranky because, yes I hate freaking Greek yogurt it's disgusting, I'm also cranky because I'm drinking my body weight in water Oliver and it doesn't feel like it's helping at all, and I don't want to name babies that I could potentially lose!" he muttered before slamming his yogurt container on the counter causing it to fly everywhere. 

Connor stared at the mess he had made and instantly felt his eyes getting wet. Oliver moved to help but Connor lifted his hand, silently telling him not to. 

"I got it," he sighed and grabbed a towel to pick up the mess. As he cleaned it up his eyes got blurry due to the tears and he choked on a sob.

All the crying he had been doing lately made him feel like a complete idiotic mess. It was not only inconvenient but extremely embarrassing. Oliver moved from where he was sat on the couch and crossed the room to pull Connor against him. 

Connor fought his hands but eventually gave up. "You don't have to comfort me every damn time I cry Oliver, it makes it worse when you act like I'm some damsel in distress."

"You can complain as much as you want but I'm going to comfort you every single time you shed a tear, it's my job," Oliver murmured as he pressed a kiss to Connor's neck. 

"What's got you so strung out?" Oliver asked quietly as Connor turned in his arms so that they were facing each other. 

Connor didn't want to tell him what had him feeling anxious. He knew that he was supposed to tell him if he started leaking amniotic fluid but he couldn't find the words. The whole situation was terrifying and he felt himself cracking under the pressure. 

His eyes floated up to Oliver's and he felt his throat tighten. Oliver's eyes were worried as his hands came up to cup Connor's cheeks. 

"Tell me I can help," Oliver pleaded and pressed a kiss to Connor's lips. 

"It's just--I mean I'm--" he stuttered not knowing what to say. His throat felt impossibly tight and his eyes were producing more tears. 

"I need to go to the doctor," he finally managed, letting out a breath. 

Oliver's eyes didn't widen like he thought they would. The older man just calmly nodded and pulled Connor into a hug. "Okay, I'm going to grab you some shoes and a jacket and I'll call the doctor just wait here okay?" 

Connor nodded and crossed his arms over his stomach as tears continued to stream down his cheeks silently. "Okay." 

He watched as Oliver calmly moved around the apartment while on the phone at the same time. Connor couldn't wrap his mind around how his husband was staying so calm. Connor was freaking out and Oliver was the complete opposite. 

"The doctor said that she would prepare for us," Oliver smiled gently as he kneeled on the ground in front of Connor to help him into his shoes. 

"How are you not freaking out?" Connor asked as Oliver slipped his shoes onto his feet. 

Oliver looked up and sighed. "I am freaking out but I know that the doctor will know what to do, just relax okay?" 

Connor nodded silently and let Oliver pull him out of the apartment and down to the car. He sat quietly in his seat as Oliver began to drive. Rain was hitting the wind shield rhythmically as they drove. Connor found himself rubbing circles around his bump trying to comfort himself.

"I'm sure everything is okay, the doctor said it wasn't too serious last time," Oliver mumbled causing Connor to nod silently and stare out the window.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the light pattering of the rain on the car. When they pulled into the hospital Oliver carefully helped Connor out of the car, and Connor didn't even put up a fight. 

Oliver signed them in and led Connor to the waiting room. He squeezed the younger mans hand in his as his knee bounced nervously. Oliver knew that he was going to have to be the strong one no matter what happened with the baby. Connor was getting close to his breaking point and he knew that the younger man couldn't take another blow. 

"Connor Hampton?" A nurse called out loudly. 

Connor gulped and let Oliver pull him up from the chair and lead him to the nurse. He got weighed quickly before he was taken to an examination room. 

"Change into this gown and the doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse smiled before leaving the room. 

Oliver helped Connor out of his clothes and into the gown. The younger man was being extremely quiet which made Oliver nervous. 

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked gently as he helped Connor onto the table. 

Connor nodded and pressed his palms to his bump. "Still not kicking." 

"I'm are the doctor will get everything sorted and we'll be able to go back home," Oliver mumbled as the doctor knocked on the door. 

"Oliver told me that you began leaking amniotic fluid," the doctor spoke as she washed her hands.

"It started a couple days ago," Connor mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Oliver. 

"I'm going to perform an ultrasound and do an amniotic fluid volume test to see how we're doing," she explained as Connor laid back on the table. 

"And if there isn't enough fluid?" Oliver questioned as she turned on the machine. 

"Then we figure out a solution." 

Connor watched the screen as his babies popped up. His eyes floated to the doctors as she searched the screen as well. 

"Baby A looks really good, perfect amount of fluid," she assured. 

"Baby B?" Connor asked quietly as Oliver tried to take his hand but he pulled it away. 

"Baby B is very low on fluids, I'm not sure if we could even perform an amniocentesis," she sighed and bit her lip. 

"So what do we need to do?" Connor asked calmly. 

"I'm going to try to look at his organs to find out what is happening and maybe that will give me some idea as to what we need to do." 

Connor nodded tensely, his eyes focusing on the screen once more. The doctor fiddled with the wand for a couple minutes before turning back to Connor and Oliver. 

"I can't seem to get a clear picture of his organs right now so I won't be able to get any answers from that," she announced. 

"There could be something wrong with his kidneys, seeing as the kidneys produce urine which contributes to the amniotic fluid, but there also could be a problem with the placenta as well," she explained gently as she turned off the machine and took a seat on a stool. 

"Okay, what do you suggest?" Oliver asked from where he was seated next to Connor. 

"Due to his current fluid levels being so extremely low he's at risk for many different health problems and physical deformities, and that's if he actually makes it to term, I'm sorry to tell you but Baby B is in serious danger of miscarrying," she said gently eying Connor carefully. 

"What are you saying?" Oliver asked quietly. 

"In my professional opinion based on his progress as of now I think it would be in your best interest to terminate his pregnancy," she finished carefully. 

The room became silent as Oliver and Connor soaked up her words. 

Connor's mind felt like it had shut down completely and he wasn't sure if he was going to cry or break something. 

Upon noticing Connor's distress the doctor quickly cleared her throat and stood from her stool. "It's your decision to make and before you do make it I suggest that you get an amniocentesis on Baby A to check for any genetic issues, since Baby B doesn't have enough fluids I suggest a Chronic Villus Sampling, the tests can help with your decision." 

"We'll get the tests, when's the soonest we can get them done?" Oliver quickly spoke up. 

"Tonight and the results should be in, in a few weeks." 

"I'll get a nurse to assist me and we'll get started," the doctor smiled gently before leaving the room. 

•••••

"Are you comfortable?" Oliver asked As Connor laid in bed after getting home from the hospital. 

Connor didn't answer, Oliver figured he wouldn't since he had been silent ever since he had gotten the tests done. The older man frowned at the sight of his husband covered in blankets. 

Oliver sighed and sat down on the bed next to Connor. "I know this is scary but I'm here." 

Connor shifted under the blankets but didn't show his face. "This is why I told myself I wasn't going to get attached." 

Oliver's heart broke at his husbands soft voice. He reached out and rubbed along his back soothingly. "Of course you got attached baby, none of this is your fault." 

"What if we lose him?" Connor asked so quietly Oliver barely heard him. 

"We won't," Oliver insisted. 

"But if we do, what if it makes me lose the other one? I'm so attached to both of them, I never thought I would be, but I imagine two babies not just one a-and I already named him Ollie," Connor choked out as his emotions got the best of him and he started crying. 

Oliver smiled softly and pulled back the covers so he could join Connor under them. "You did?" 

Connor nodded as Oliver reached out and wiped his tears from under his eyes as they both laid under the covers together. 

"What'd you name him?" Oliver asked gently as he placed his palm on the side of Connor's bump. 

Connor bit his lip and laughed a little. "I don't know if you'll like it." 

"It's your choice," Oliver reminded him as he rubbed soothing circles on Connor's side. 

"When I was kid my friends dad would play catch with us in his back yard," Connor mumbled as his hand landed on top of Oliver's. 

"I always wanted a dad and this guy was as close as I could get, anyways he was a big Beatles fan--" 

"We're not naming him Ringo," Oliver interjected with a laugh causing Connor to roll his eyes. 

"No, but there was this song he always played called Maxwells Silver Hammer, it was catchy, I was thinking maybe Baby B could be Maxwell?" Connor mumbled almost shyly, his eyes drifting to his pillow. 

"Maxwell Hampton," Oliver tested the name on his tongue and smiled. 

"Maxwell it is, I love it," he assured Connor and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Max is gonna be just fine, by the time he comes out of here he's gonna be big and strong just like his brother," he smiled. 

"His brother that you still need to name," Connor reminded him. 

"I'm still working on it, while I'm doing that you should get some sleep okay? It's gonna be a hard couple of weeks and unfortunately for you there's a lot of water and Greek yogurt in your future," Oliver teased. 

"I shouldn't have complained about that, they need it so I'm just gonna suck it up." 

"Good to hear, if you start freaking out again tell me okay? It's okay to cry and get cranky this is stressful and it's scary to be told the baby might not make it," Oliver sighed and pulled Connor closer to him. 

"I can't lose one of them Oliver," Connor whispered against Oliver's shirt. 

"I know, I'm not gonna let that happen," Oliver promised, although he was feeling just as unsure as Connor was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some angst! I hope you enjoy :) i took a lot of info about the lack of fluid from a website talking about this problem so it should be accurate! Comment your thoughts please <3


	14. Stop Being So Negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is hormonal and Oliver has to deal with him.

Connor let out a frustrated huff before lifting his eyes from the case file he was reading. Michaela, Asher and Laurel were all staring at him with worried eyes. 

"What's your guys' problem?" Connor asked with raised eye brows. 

Michaela shifted awkwardly before sitting down next to him. "Aren't you tired?" 

Connor rolled his eyes."I'm fine mom." 

"You've been working all day it's already 10, shouldn't you head home?" Laurel asked him causing Connor to tilt his head sideways and click his tongue. 

"You're just as far along as me why aren't you at home barefoot and pregnant?" Connor asked her. 

"I haven't been here all day like you have," Laurel explained as Connor stood up from the couch. 

"Im not tired," Connor muttered as he moved to lift a box of files onto the coffee table. Asher jumped up and lifted it for him causing Connor to glare at him. 

"What are you doing?" He asked and folded his arms across his chest. 

"You shouldn't be lifting boxes in your condition," Asher justified his actions. 

Connor sighed and looked at Laurel accusingly. "She lifts boxes." 

"I'm not high risk like you are," Laurel blurted out causing everyone to snap their eyes to her. 

Connor bit his lip and looked at everyone in the room suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Laurel rubbed her arms uncomfortably before Michaela stood up. "Oliver told us what happened." 

Connor let out a breath and looked away from everyone's prying eyes. "He told you to watch out for me or something?" 

"He just told us to make sure you didn't over do it that's all," Michaela assured him. 

Connor ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I don't need baby sitters so knock it off." 

Everyone nodded silently before getting back to work. Connor was fuming as he sat back down and resumed looking at files. Oliver had no right to go behind his back and tell everyone his business. He especially didn't have the right to tell his co workers to watch out for him like he was some child. 

By midnight everyone was getting droopy eyed. Connor was tired, and maybe he had over done it a little bit he wasn't going to admit it. 

"I'm gonna head home," he announced as he stood up, grabbing his bag in the process. 

Everyone called out tired goodbyes as he left Bonnie's house and got into his car. The whole way back to the apartment Connor was reeling with anger at Oliver still. He knew he was being a little dramatic but he didn't like being treated like an invalid just because he was knocked up. 

By the time he reached apartment 303 Connor was ready for a fight. He didn't care that it was already almost 1 o'clock, he just needed Oliver to understand why he was so frustrated. Connor pushed his key into the lock and twisted the door open. 

Just like he suspected, Oliver was propped up on the couch with an unhappy expression. "I thought we talked about you not working late?" 

Connor sat his things down next to the door and sighed. "Yeah well I decided to stay later once I found out that you told everyone about what happened at the hospital." 

Oliver rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I just wanted them to watch out for you Connor." 

"Yeah well I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Connor yelled angrily. 

"If you're old enough to take care of yourself then why did you decide that staying out until 1 am was a good idea considering your high risk pregnancy Connor?" Oliver spit out, standing up from the couch. 

"We're going to the doctors in the morning, they're fine," Connor argued. 

"And if they aren't? I know you and you'll blame yourself, just let me and your friends help you," Oliver muttered. 

"I'm not putting them in danger Oliver I'm just doing my job! I have to juggle school, work, you!" Connor muttered angrily. 

"I didn't say you were putting them in danger, I'm just saying that you need to put them first not yourself." 

Connor swallowed and looked away from Oliver. "You don't think I'm doing that?" 

Oliver didn't reply causing Connor to laugh humorlessly. "I almost bled out Oliver, I have to drink my body weight in water everyday, I've probably even eaten my body weight in Greek yogurt in the past two weeks, I have to be laying down for a good 12 hours a day, and I can't even have sex! So yeah, you're right I haven't been putting them first." 

Oliver sighed and made a move to pull Connor closer but Connor stepped back. 

"That's not what I meant." 

Connor scoffed and grabbed his bag from the floor. "I'm going to Michaela's, I really thought you trusted me, but you obviously don't." 

"I do trust you!" Oliver said desperately as Connor opened the door. 

"You keep saying that but your actions speak louder than words, I think we moved too fast," Connor whispered as he fingers twisted the wedding ring on his left hand.

"Connor you're being dramatic," Oliver said as Connor pulled his ring off and sat it on the counter. 

"Maybe I am and tomorrow I'll change my mind, but right now I feel like you don't trust me to take care of our kids and that kind of stings." 

"I'll see you later," Connor whispered before leaving the apartment. 

••••

"Connor we just fell asleep," Michaela groaned as she pulled the door of her apartment open. 

"I--we had a stupid fight and I took my ring off," Connor sniffed as he wiped the moisture from his eyes. 

Michaela's eyes softened as she pulled Connor into the apartment. "What happened?" 

She led Connor to her bedroom where Asher was pulling Michaela's silly robe on. 

"He accused me of putting myself over..." he gestured to his stomach awkwardly as he sat down on the bed. 

"He's just worried Connor, that's a good thing," Michaela smiled and pulled the comforter back so he could crawl under it. 

"The O man probably didn't mean to offend you," Asher piped in as he got into the bed next to Connor, Michaela following. 

"I'm such an asshole, he's probably not going to show up at my appointment tomorrow now," Connor mumbled as his hand smoothed down his shirt over his bump. 

"If he doesn't just call me and I'll come," Michaela smiled gently. 

"I'll come too, I wanna see little Asher Junior and Asher The third," Asher grinned reaching out to touch Connor's stomach. 

Connor smacked his hand away before it made contact and laughed. "We're not naming them Asher."

"Ollie said he'd think about it," Asher said. 

"He just said that to make you stop asking over and over," Michaela rolled her eyes. 

"I have an appointment at 8 can you guys just go to sleep?" Connor grumbled, pulling the covers up to his chin. 

"Hey this is my bed," Michaela muttered as she rolled over. 

"I'm the one that's knocked up remember? I need more sleep than you." 

••••

The next morning found Connor sitting in the waiting room at the OB's alone. His knee was bouncing nervously as his eyes stayed focused on the door. After their argument he figured that Oliver wouldn't show up but he was hoping he would since the appointment was important. 

Ten minutes of staring at the door had passed and before he knew it the nurse was calling him back. Connor stood with a sigh and followed her to the examination room. 

Connor sat down on the examination table as the doctor came into the room. She smiled and looked around noting that Oliver wasn't in the room. She didn't say anything but Connor knew she had also noticed that his ring was missing. 

"No Oliver today?" She asked as she sat down on a stool I front of Connor. 

"Nope just me," Connor replied as he leaned back on his palms and crossed his ankles. 

"Well today we're just going to go over your test results from the amniocentesis and the chorionic villus sampling," she explained. 

Connor nodded and and bit his lip wishing that Oliver had showed up. 

"Have you been feeling better?" The doctor asked eyeing Connor up and down. 

"I'm fine I guess, I hate Greek yogurt though," he complained earning a laugh. 

"It'll be worth it when the baby gains weight," she promised. 

"I'm going to do a quick ultrasound to measure your amniotic fluids and see if baby B is improving, did you and your husband decide what you wanted to do?" She asked as she stood up and got the ultrasound machine ready. 

Connor sighed and nodded. "I'm not terminating." 

The doctor nodded. "Okay." 

The doctor had Connor lay back and lift his shirt up. "Okay lets see here--" 

Both Connor and the doctors eyes flew to the door as it opened and Oliver rushed in. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" 

Connor watched as Oliver stepped closer so that he could see the screen. 

"It's perfectly fine we haven't even started yet," the doctor assured him as she pressed the wand to Connor's abdomen and began moving it around. 

Connor stared at Oliver silently for a minute before drawing his attention back to the screen. 

"Looks like all that water and yogurt is paying off, baby b is looking better, but he is still a little underdeveloped." 

"What about the tests? What were the results?" Oliver asked worriedly. 

The doctor turned off the ultrasound machine and sat back down on the stool, clip board in hand. "Baby A cake back negative for any genetic problems, and Baby B also came back negative, while this is a good thing baby b is, like I said before still underdeveloped," she explained causing Connor to furrow his eyebrows. 

"Since you have decided to go through with the pregnancy I have to warn you that he could be born with physical deformities, a hole in the heart, he could even have brain deformities." 

Connor gulped and closed his eyes feeling stressed. "What are the chances that those things could happen though?" 

"I'd say 50/50, if we continue to monitor you closely and you stay on bed rest and continue to eat protein, the odds will get even better." 

"Okay I can do that," Connor nodded. 

"I'm going to schedule you to come in every two weeks from now on, I suspect that you will deliver early so we will plan for that," she smiled. 

Connor nodded and crossed his arms over his chest wishing that he had a pillow to hold onto for comfort. Oliver was probably still mad about the night before and only showed up for the twins. 

"I'm going to go schedule that with the front desk and you two can be on your way," the doctor announced before leaving the room. 

Connor cleaned up and pulled his shirt down before leaving the room without talking to Oliver. The older man followed behind silently until Connor reached his car. 

"Are we not going to talk?" Oliver asked as Connor fumbled with his keys. 

"We don't have to talk, I'll just go," Connor said quietly. 

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"We both know that you're still pissed at me and the only reason you showed up today was because of the babies," Connor muttered as he pulled his door open. 

"That's not true, and I'm not mad at you," Oliver shook his head and reached out to squeeze Connor's shoulder. 

"I slept in because you set the alarm on your phone and not mine, last night was a stupid misunderstanding." 

Connor let out a breath and got into his car. "I'll meet you back at the apartment." 

Oliver smiled and shut the door for him. "See you there." 

Oliver decided that he still needed to do damage control so on the way home he stopped and got a crumb cake that Connor had been craving ever since Asher had brought one to Bonnie's a couple of weeks earlier. Hoping that it would cheer up his hormonal husband, Oliver made his way into the apartment. 

Connor was on the couch with his feet propped up and a text book leaning against his stomach as he read. His amber eyes lifted up to watch as Oliver carried the pink bakery box over to him. 

"Is that supposed to be a peace offering?" Connor asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Oliver smiled and sat on the coffee table. "Yes, and I'm sorry for saying the things that I did." 

Connor closed his text book and made grabby hands at the box. "Well hand it over I'm starving, Asher is an awful cook and Michaela is even worse." 

Oliver laughed and handed Connor the box. "I think you're a great parent already for the record, I was just frustrated last night." 

Connor opened up the plastic fork and dug into the cake. "I don't know what I'm doing and I think you were right, I do put myself first sometimes but I'm terrified that I'm going to fail school or drop out when they come and I wasn't planning on any of this happening, my first year of law school was supposed to be easier than this." 

"I know and I feel awful that you're so stressed out, but I finally got an interview for that job I applied for so hopefully I'll get it and I'll be able to save up some money for when they come so I can go on paternity leave while you continue school, and Annalise never fired me so maybe I can still do some stuff for her too for a little extra cash," Oliver said as he watched Connor enjoy the crumb cake. 

"I'm worried," Connor whispered, setting the box of cake down. 

"Why?" 

"The doctor said that they're gonna come early that means they'll most likely have to stay in the hospital for awhile, I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle all of that," Connor confessed. 

"You're the strongest person I know Connor, if you can handle Annalise's problems you can handle this," Oliver reassured him. 

"I'm gonna try, just what if one of them doesn't make it? Or--or worse what if they both make it and then one randomly gets sick in the NICU?" Connor asked quietly. 

"Then we figure it out, stop being so negative," Oliver rolled his eyes fondly and leaned forward to brush his lips against Connor's temple. 

"I have to study before I get called over to Bonnie's," Connor said and grabbed his text book. 

"You're going to work today?" Oliver asked. 

Connor shifted on the couch as he opened his book. "Yeah, sadly." 

"Are you gonna be home late?" 

"Mmmmm I was thinking I could come home early and we could fool around," Connor mumbled as he flipped to a new page. 

"You know sex is off limits," Oliver pointed out as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

"Penetration is off limits, I still have a mouth that you happen to like a lot," Connor smirked. 

"That's true but I bet you'll be so tired that when you get home you're gonna fall asleep immediately," Oliver teased. 

"Shut up you ass," Connor laughed and shook his head at the older man. 

"Think of any names yet? Can't just call him Baby A forever," Connor mumbled, his eyes lifting to watch Oliver make himself coffee. 

Oliver stirred cream into his coffee and hummed. "Not really I haven't really thought about it, as bad as it sounds I haven't been thinking about Baby A I've been focused on Max." 

"Me too does that make us bad parents for already choosing a favorite?" Connor asked. 

"Probably," Oliver laughed and sat next to Connor on the couch. Connor lifted his feet and layer them on Oliver's lap. A comfortable silence took over the room as Connor continued to read. 

"No more taking your ring off," Oliver said breaking the silence. 

"Awe come on I'm entitled to a few hormonal pregnancy break downs aren't I?" Connor asked with a grin. 

"Let's stick to you crying over your pants okay?" Oliver asked earning a kick to the ribs. 

"I could seriously cry over that still so don't tempt me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still liking this :) wanna help come up with some names for Baby A? Baby B is Maxwell. Comment some names :)


	15. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max makes himself known and Connor hates bed rest.

"It's 4 am what are you doing? Don't you have a test in the morning?" Oliver asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

Connor looked up from his laptop and jumped at Oliver's presence. "I couldn't sleep." 

Oliver sat next to his husband on the couch and looked at the lap top screen. "You're looking at cribs at 4 am?" 

"Where are we even going to put cribs? This apartment is too small for two babies and us," Connor sighed and continued to scroll through pictures of cribs. 

"We'll have to make it work until we can find another place, but you should really get some sleep," Oliver replied with a shrug. 

Connor frowned at him as he continued to scroll through various baby things. "I'm probably gonna fail out anyways, my grades have sucked all year." 

Oliver sighed and closed the lap top. "You're not going to fail out stop being so dramatic." 

"I'm not being dramatic I'm just being truthful."

Oliver watched his pouty husband silently before an idea came to mind. "We should get out of the house today, we could go pick some baby clothes out or something." 

"I'm on bed rest I can't even go in to take my test, I get to take it online and then I get to sit on my ass for the rest of the day," Connor grumbled. 

Oliver frowned. He forgot about that. He pursed his lips and tried to think of something that would cheer his husband up. Connor had been on bedrest for 5 weeks already and at 27 weeks pregnant he was getting pretty sick of it. Oliver was getting sick of it as well since it meant that Connor was in a bad mood pretty much 80 percent of the time.  

"Well you can do your test and then I'm gonna surprise you with something that will get your mind off of sitting on your ass," Oliver smiled and took the lap top from Connors lap. 

"But first you're going to sleep," Oliver said as he stood up and hefted Connor up with him. 

"You're so bossy," Connor grumbled as he was pulled to the bedroom. 

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly as he helped Connor into bed. "I'm not nearly as bossy as I should be with you." 

•••••

Connor was currently spread across the couch with a heating bad under his aching back and his swollen ankles propped up on multiple throw pillows. On his stomach was another pillow that had his lap top propped up on it. 

The test wasn't going as bad as he thought it was going to go but finding a comfortable position to do it in was nearly impossible. He couldn't sit at the breakfast bar because sitting up hurt his lower back. He couldn't sit up on the couch because it made his ankles swell worse than they already were. Laying down how he was, was making breathing harder due to the position of the babies. In all he was feeling pretty miserable. 

On top of everything Oliver had disappeared out of the apartment nearly two hours earlier claiming he needed to get supplies for his surprise. Connor wanted a surprise but he missed having someone to complain to about the pregnancy. 

With some hesitance, Connor pressed submit on his test and waited for his results. His score wasn't half bad and he knew it would go up when his professor graded his fill in the blank answers as well as the essay. 

Feeling good for once he pushed up, off of the couch and closed his laptop. Making his way to the kitchen he opened the refrigerator and glanced at all of his options. He tilted his head when he saw a bowl of fresh lemons sitting on the shelf. For some unexplainable reason the lemons looked extremely good to Connor. He reached out and grabbed one and tossed it in his palm. 

Connor leaned against the counter and began peeling the lemon. "Okay I blame you guys for making me want to eat a lemon." 

He patted his belly with one hand before going back to peeling the lemon. Once it was peeled he began eating it like he would an orange. It was sour and a shock to his taste buds but it was surprisingly satisfying. 

He ate the lemon quickly and then chugged some water to get the sour aftertaste out of his mouth. Feeling satisfied, Connor walked back to the couch and proceeded to try to get comfortable once more. He turned the television on with a sigh and began channel surfing. 

Connor couldn't stand being on bed rest. It felt like he was slowly killing his brain. There was only so much Day time television that one could handle. He settled on a cooking show in which some lady was cooking some kind of chicken. 

With yet another sigh Connor let his neck fall back on the couch. All of a sudden a strange sensation in his lower abdomen had him sitting up. His palms flew to the spot and caressed the area. It had felt like a kick but then about ten seconds later it happened again, and again, and again. It was happening in an odd rhythm over and over. Higher up on his belly he felt Baby A roll over but the feeling low in his belly was still occurring. 

Connor laughed when he realized what was happening. Baby A was rolling away from Max, because Max had the hiccups. It was the first time he had ever made himself known by movement and Connor was smiling so hard that it actually hurt. Baby A kicked hard making Connor move his hand to the spot. 

“Don’t kick your brother,” he laughed as the door opened revealing Oliver with bags. 

“Are you talking to yourself?” Oliver asked as he sat the bags on the counter. 

“Max has the hiccups,” Connor announced with a grin as he beckoned for Oliver to come feel. Oliver crossed the room and kneeled in front of Connor. He put his hands on Connors belly.

“Here, feel that?” Connor asked as he moved Oliver’s hands to the right spot. A hiccup made Oliver’s hand jump. His eyes lifted to Connor’s wide with surprise. 

“Is this normal?” He asked as another hiccup happened. 

“Yeah it’s normal, and amazing.” 

Oliver smiled and pressed a kiss to the spot where the hiccups were occurring. “I’m gonna go set up your surprise.” 

Oliver stood up and grabbed the bags from the counter before making his way to the bed room. He pulled out a foldable tray and sat it down on the bed. In the next bag were some candles. He set some of them up on the tray and the rest on the night stand. In the third bag was take out from an Italian restaurant that Connor was crazy about. 

It wasn’t a romantic dinner out on the town but it was the best that Oliver could do with Connor being on bedrest. Once he was finished he left the bedroom to find Connor still rubbing his belly. 

“Hiccups gone?” He asked as he stepped in front of Connor and put his hands out for his hands. 

“Yep, sadly I liked feeling him,” Connor sighed and took Oliver’s hands. 

Once he was on his feet he popped his back with a wince. “My back hurts so bad.” 

“I’ll massage it,” Oliver smiled and pulled Connor along with him to the bedroom. 

“Surprise, I know it’s not much but I figured you’d like some take out,” Oliver mumbled shyly. 

Connor grinned and turned to press a sloppy kiss to his husbands mouth. “If I didn’t have like 15 pounds strapped to my abdomen right now I’d fuck you.” 

Oliver laughed and pressed his palms to the belly. “I love your extra 15 pounds, but if I’m honest I think it’s a little more than 15 pounds.” 

Connor narrowed his eyes at Oliver and turned back to the food. “You’re lucky that I don’t cry over that shit anymore.” 

“Now feed me I’m starving, I’m a growing boy that’s growing two other growing boys,” Connor grinned as he lowered himself onto the bed. 

“Yes your majesty,” Oliver laughed and set out Connor’s food and his own. 

They are in comfortable silence until Connor looked up at Oliver as he was chewing garlic bread. “You’re not actually naming the baby Asher the second are you?” 

Oliver swallowed his pasta and shook his head no. “Hell no.” 

“Why haven’t you thought of a name yet then?” Connor asked quietly. 

“I don’t know.” 

Connor shifted and sat the remainder of his bread down. “You’re not like...having second thoughts are you?” 

Oliver raised his eyebrows. “What?” 

Connor looked down at his protruding belly. “This has been a lot I know, a-and I know that I’m bitchy a lot, and on top of everything I’m high risk and things could go wrong so if you are having second thoughts about me—us, I’d understand.” 

Oliver huffed and leaned over to kiss his husband. “I haven’t thought of a name yet because I want it to be perfect, I’m not having second thoughts stop worrying your pretty little head.” 

“Hormones,” Connor sighed and cupped Oliver’s jaw. 

“Just making sure that’s all,” Connor smiled. 

“I’m in it for the long haul sorry, so eat your bread and stop overthinking.” 

“Just don’t name him Asher the second, I’ll veto it,” Connor reminded Oliver as he took a large bite of bread. 

“I was thinking Frank the second,” Oliver joked earning an eye roll from Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated! If you have an idea for this story comment it cause I can always use inspiration!


End file.
